Le défilé des révélations
by Lolocando
Summary: Le collège Françoise Dupont organise un spectacle de fin d'année. C'est l'occasion pour Marinette de monter sa toute première collection. Mais ce défilé va donner lieu à certaines révélations.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première grande fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que j'ai respecté le caractère des personnages. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture** **!**

Ce jour là, quand madame Bustier annonça que plusieurs collèges de l'arrondissement organisaient un spectacle de fin d'année où se produirait des groupes d'élèves de 3ème, Marinette était malade. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Alya de penser :

\- C'est l'occasion rêvé de rapprocher Adrien et Marinette !

Justement la cloche sonna la fin de la journée et Alya se pencha vers Nino et Adrien.  
\- Hey ! Ça vous direz de participer avec Marinette et moi, proposa-t-elle au deux garçons.  
\- Cool moi je veux bien ! Et toi mec ? Dit Nino en se tournant vers Adrien.  
\- Pourquoi pas, répondit ce dernier.  
\- Cool ! Je vais voir Marinette pour lui donner ses cours vous venez avec moi ? Comme ça ont lui expliquera le projet.

Elle ne leur laissa même pas le temps de parler et les empoigna chacun par un bras avant de sortir de la classe pur ce diriger vers la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng.

Le portable de Marinette vibra sur son oreiller. La jeune fille attrapa l'appareil et consulta le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

 _Alya : J'arrive avec Nino et Adrien pour te porter les devoirs ;)_

\- TIKKI ! Alya arrive avec Adrien ! Paniqua l'adolescente. Il faut que je range ma chambre ! Il faut que je me change !

Elle souffla un bon coup et repris.

\- Bon Tikki tu t'occupes des photos et moi je me m'habille. Je ne peux pas recevoir Adrien en _pyjama._ Surtout un pyjama débardeur-mini-short !

Marinette se précipita vers son armoire en titubant et pris au hasard un T-shirt et un jogging. Pendant ce temps là Tikki enlevait toutes les photos d'Adrien.

\- Bonjours, lança joyeusement Alya en entrant dans la boulangerie bondée, nous venons apporter les devoirs à Marinette et lui expliquer un projet de classe.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng leur fit un grand sourie et tout en servant les clients elle leur répondit :

\- Oui allez-y. Elle doit être dans sa chambre. Elle est prévenue de votre arriver ?

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas je l'ai prévenu par texto, la rassura Alya.

Ils commencèrent à monter. Mais au moment où les trois adolescents entrèrent dans la pièce l'alerte spécial Ladybug qu'Alya avait installé sur son portable retentit.  
\- Ladybug est de sortit, exulta la jeune fille, vite Nino viens on va voir !

La jeune journaliste empoigna Nino et le tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qu'elle ouvrit. Sur le seuil elle se retourna vers Adrien et lança :

\- Va porter les devoirs à Marinette. On se voit demain.

Et elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir, pense Adrien, quelqu'un à sans doute était akumatiser.

Il regarde autour de lui : personne.

\- Plagg tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune héro à son kwami

\- Non, c'est bizzare je ne sens aucune aura maléfique, lui répondit la petite créature avec un regard surprit.

\- On va aller voir quand même. On ne sait jamais. Plagg transforme moi !

Il sortit par une fenêtre et monta sur le toit. Il observa les alentours et repéra rapidement Alya et Nino attablés à une terrasse de café plus loin dans la rue.

\- Ah les coquins, pense Chat Noir, ils voulaient être seuls.

Rassuré il rentre dans l'appartement et se dé-transforme. Juste à ce moment là Marinette ouvrit sa trappe et passa la tête par l'ouverture.

\- Où sont Alya et Nino, demande-t-elle en regardant en bas.

\- Heu… Alya a eu une alerte Ladybug. Du coup elle est partit avec Nino, lui répond Adrien.

\- Mais c'est impossible, pense la jeune héroïne, je suis ici.

Troublé elle dit à Adrien avec un rire gêné.

\- Ah…heu…ben...heu...tu...tu veux mon-monter ?

\- Heu oui, lui répond le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Adrien entrait dans la chambre de Marinette. Il la trouvait accueillante et chaleureuse mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était gêné à chaque fois. La première fois il en avait conclu que c'était parce que c'était la première fois qu'il entrer dans la chambre d'une fille, hormis celle de Chloé. Marinette était assise sur sa chaise de bureau et le regardait. Il se sentit rougir. Pour ce donner une contenance il s'accroupit et ouvrit son sac pour chercher ses cours qu'il lui tendit. Elle les prit d'une main tremblante en baffouillant un « merci » et les consulta rapidement. Adrien s'approcha pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la journée afin qu'elle ne soit pas perdu. Il se pencha par dessus elle et lui indiqua du doigts certaines parties. Marinette rougie en sentant Adrien si proche d'elle. Le jeune homme sentait son parfum floral à chaque fois qu'elle hochait la tête, perturbant délicatement ses sens. De son côté la jeune fille sentait sa respiration sur ses cheveux lui donnant de doux frisons. Il s'écarta d'elle.

\- Hum… Mme. Bustiers, nous a présenté un projet.

Et il se mit à lui en expliquer les grandes lignes.

\- Alya nous a proposé à Nino et à moi de participer avec vous, conclu-t-il.  
\- Et tu vas accepter ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

\- Heu… je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps. Mais je vais quand même en parler à mon père.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux qui ne fut rompu que par le ventre d'Adrien qui criait famine. Du coin de l'œil il vit Marinette sourire.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose, lui proposa-t-elle

\- Heu non merci, lui répondit-il, de toute façon je vais devoir y aller. Je mangerai chez moi.

\- Bon d'accord, je te raccompagne alors, fit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la trappe.

En passant à côté de la table de la cuisine elle attrapa un croissant et le tend au jeune homme avec un sourie timide.

\- Tient, dit-elle, je sais que tu en raffole.

Adrien le prit en la remerciant pendant que Marinette lui ouvrait la porte.

\- A demain, fit-elle.

\- Oui à demain, j'espère que ça ira mieux.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Et sur ces mots Adrien retourna chez lui tout en mangeant son croissant le sourire au lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier_

 _Je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer. N'hésitez pas en posté d'autre_

 _Désoler si il y a des fautes, j'asseye de les traquer au maximum._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture !_

Le lendemain Marinette c'était rétablie et avait pue revenir au collège. À la récréation Rose s'approcha d'elle avec Juleka ainsi que la plus part de la classe.

\- Salut Marinette, tu es au courant pour le spectacle de fin d'année ? Lui demanda la petite blonde.

\- Oui, Adrien m'en a parlé hier. Pourquoi ?  
\- Et bien on avaient pensé que pour marquer le coup de notre année de 3ème on fassent un numéro tous ensemble, lui expliqua Rose en désignant toute la classe.

\- Ah ça serai super sympa ! Je veux bien. Il y aurait Alya, Nino et Adrien aussi ? S'informa la jeune fille. Parce qu'ils m'avaient proposé de se mettre avec eux.

\- Bien sur !

\- Super ! Alors vous avez des idées ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Non pas pour l'instant, l'informa Max en haussant les épaules.  
\- On pourrait faire un défilé où Marinette ferait les costumes et où toute la classe servirait de mannequins, qu'es que vous en dites ? Proposa Adrien qui s'était approché avec Nino en voyant l'attroupement qui c'était formé.  
Alya se joignit à la conversation.  
\- Oui très bonne idée, et tu pourrais l'aidé, ton père est styliste tu dois forcément avoir quelques rudiment de couture, non ?

\- Heu…oui je peux toujours lui demander, répondit le jeune homme en se passant une main derrière la nuque.  
\- Qu'es que tu en pense Marinette ça serait super de pouvoir collaborer avec le fils de ton couturier préféré, fit Alya à Marinette avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille rougit fortement. Alya lui posait un ultimatum. Ou elle acceptait et elle devrait travailler avec Adrien. Ou elle refusait et ça serait sous estimé Adrien. Après une longue réflexion elle déclara.  
\- Si tout le monde est d'accord pourquoi pas. Mais Adrien tu auras le temps ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Je vais en discuter avec mon père, mais je pense qu'il sera content que je m'intéresse à son travail. Mais ça serait un honneur de travaillais avec toi.  
Marinette crut qu'elle allait s'envoler de bonheur. _Son_ Adrien aller peut être travailler avec elle.

\- Bon ben c'est super on se retrouve demain au parc à coté du carrousel après les cours alors.

Sur cette annonce d'Alya ils se dirigèrent tous joyeusement en direction de leur salle de classe.

Le soir même Adrien alla trouver son père dans sa salle de travail. Il toqua à la porte et la voix grave de Gabriel Agreste lui répondit d'entrée.

\- Bonsoir père, fit le jeune homme en entrant.

\- Bonsoir Adrien, que veux tu ?

Le jeune homme dégluti avant de se lancer.  
\- J'aimerais avoir plus de temps libre pour…

\- Or de question, le coupa son père, des séances photos sont déjà prévues jusqu'à fin mai et…

\- Père laisser moi finir, cria le jeune mannequin, j'ai besoin de plus de temps libre pour un projet de classe. Nous allons organiser un défilé de mode pour la fête de fin d'année. Et je me suis proposé avec Marinette pour coudre les tenues, fit-il d'un trait.

Gabriel se retourna vers lui avec un regard étonné.

\- Tu t'intéresse à la conception des vêtements maintenant ?

\- Heu...oui. Mais encore une fois je ne _veux pas_ en faire mon métier. Je veux également m'investir dans la classe. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi.

Gabriel soupira avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, je sais… Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Merci.

Adrien se dirigea vers la porte, avant de sortir il dit.

\- Il me faudrait la réponse demain matin. Si possible, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lui répondit son père.

Pendant ce temps là chez Marinette.  
\- C'était quoi cette ultimatum ce matin ? Demanda la jeune fille un peu énervé à sa meilleur amie.

\- Enfin de quel ultimatum tu parles ? Fit la jeune métisse insouciamment.

\- Celui ou je dois choisir si je veux travail ou pas avec Adrien ça ne te rappel rien ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas un ultimatum. Tu ne pouvais qu'accepter de travailler avec lui. Tu te rend compte du temps que tu vas passer avec l'amour de ta vie !

\- Tu parle je vais passer pour une tomate baffouilleuse, bouda Marinette. Enfin tu sais comment je suis quand je me retrouve devant lui !

\- Je le sais très bien ! Mais c'est l'occasion rêver de lui montrer une autre facette de ta personnalité. Celle de la Marinette qui ne fait attention à personne quand elle croque ou coud.

\- Tu pense vraiment que je vais pouvoir coudre sans penser qu'il est si proche !

\- Une bombe pourrait explosait à côté de toi que tu ne verrais rien. Tu es complètement ailleurs quand tu croques. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je suis même quasiment certaine qu'il t'as déjà observé quand tu dessinait et que tu ne l'as même pas vu, argumenta Alya.

\- Croqué c'est une chose mais coudre en est une autre, contra Marinette.

\- Oui mais ça sera l'occasion de mieux le connaître. Et puis au plus tu passeras de temps avec lui au plus tu seras à l'aise, acheva la jeune journaliste.

\- T-tu a peut être raison, reconnue enfin la jeune styliste.  
\- Mais bien sur que j'ai raison, lui répondit Alya en l'a prenant par les épaules.

Le lendemain à la pause déjeuné le portable d'Adrien sonna. Le jeune homme s'excusa au prés de Nino et partit répondre.

\- Allô ? Oui Nathalie ?

La voix électronique de la secrétaire de son père lui répondit.  
\- Adrien, votre père est d'accord pour vous accorder plus de temps libre. Je vous communiquerez votre nouveau emplois du temps ce soir.

Adrien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : son père l'avait écouté.

\- Merci Nathalie, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, heu dailleurs ce soir je rentrerai seul. J'ai déjà une réunion pour le défilé. A ce soir donc.

Sur ces mots il raccrocha et se précipita vers Nino pour le prévenir.

\- Mais c'est super mec ! Tu vas voir on va s'éclater grave. Il faut vite prévenir Alya et Marinette, elles vont être super contentes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _: merci beaucoup pour ta review. ^^ j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire._

 _Voila c'est tout. Bonne lecture ! ^^_

A la fin des cours toute la classe se retrouva comme prévu au parc.

\- Bon tout le monde est là ? S'informa Alya.

Le petit groupe acquiesça.

\- Bien. Ont doit d'abord se répartir les rôles. Adrien quels éléments nous faut-il pour faire un défilé, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

\- Hmmm il faut des vêtements, de la musique, des lumières et un podium bien sur.  
\- D'accord pour ce qui est des vêtements tu t'en occupe avec Marinette.

\- Heu par contre, intervient Kim, on pourra choisir le style. Parce que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en costume trois pièces.

\- Mais oui t'inquiète pas, le rassura Marinette, on verra après. On fini d'abord de répartir les rôles.

\- Bon super. Pour la musique… tu t'en charge Nino ?

\- Bien sur ! Je vais vous faire un truc de malade !

\- La lumière maintenant. Heu là par contre je sais pas. Qui veux sans occuper ?

\- Je veux bien essayer, se proposa Max.

\- Ok. Et pour le podium il faudrait demander au directeur.

\- Mais non il faut demander à la mairie c'est elle qui organise l'événement. Tu ne pourrais pas demander à ton père Chloé, lui demanda Rose en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Non, et puis quoi encore ? Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à votre petit défilé de rien du tout. On vas se ridiculiser de toute façon alors, lui répondit amèrement la blonde.

\- Si on a des lumières, de la musique et surtout un podium digne de ce nom. Tout les autres collèges vont nous envier, rétorqua Marinette.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Marinette, intervient Adrien, nous ne pouvons pas avoir des vêtements crées par le prochain espoir de la mode et avoir une scène de bas étage.

\- Ah ! Marinette ? Le prochain espoir de la mode ? Tu rigole j'espère ? s'injuria Chloé

\- Pas du tout ! Et surtout, le jeune homme soupira et dit tout bas, je n'aime pas dire ça mais, il reprit tout haut, le fils de Gabriel Agreste ne peut pas défiler sur une scène de bas étage. Et encore moins la fille du maire.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais participer !

\- Pourquoi pas, lui rétorqua Adrien tac au tac avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
\- Pff tu rêves là, fit Chloé en secouant ses cheveux.

\- Pourtant il me semble que c'est Marinette qui a gagné le concours du chapeau melon. Toi tu n'as fais que copier sa création, l'accusa le jeune homme.

Chloé resta un temps silencieuse avant de reprendre.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle se rapprocha d'Adrien qui recula d'un pas.

\- Mais que soit bien clair, ajouta-t-elle, je fais ça pour toi Adrichou. Et pas pour eux, conclu-t-elle en jetant un regard haineux au reste du groupe.

Elle tourna les talons et part suivi de Sabrina.  
\- Ah ! ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle la, fit Alya

\- Au moins elle demandera à son père pour le podium, dit Marinette avec espoir.

\- Parce que tu croit qu'elle va le faire, fit Alya avec ironie.

\- Elle le fera. Je le sais… fit Adrien

Deux jours plus tard la classe avait une heure de permanence et s'était installer dans la cour. Marinette fessait le tour de tout le monde pour savoir les envies de chacun sur la tenue qu'il voulait porter. Soudain Alya, qui discuter sur un banc avec Nino, s'exclama.

\- Hey on vient d'avoir une idée génial avec Nino. Et si en plus du défilé certain pourraient des numéros pendant qu'il défile.

\- Ah ouais genre une battle de danse ? Proposa Kim

\- Ouais trop cool ! Je suis sur que je vais te battre, fit Alix en regardant son camarade avec du défi dans la voix.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, renchérit Kim.

Pendant que les deux adolescents se disputaient amicalement. Rose s'avança vers Alya.

\- Juleka pourrait chanter, elle a une voix magnifique.

\- Heu tu exagère un peu, non ? Fit l'intéressée.

\- Pas du tout, insista sa camarade.

\- Ça serrait super, dit Nino, on pourrait l'intégrait à la musique.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la jeune fille, Rose exagère je ne chante pas si bien que ça. Et puis je n'oserait jamais je suis trop timide.

\- Si tu ne veux pas ce n'ai pas grave, la rassura Marinette, Nino peut t'enregistrer et mettre ta voix sur le morceau.

\- On est même pas sur qu'elle sache chanter, persifla Chloé.

\- Bien sur que si elle sait chanter, la défendit Rose, montre lui Juleka !

\- Euh non non c'est bon…

\- Ah vous voyer, renchérie Chloé.

\- Elle n'a peut être pas envie maintenant, fit Marinette.

Pendant ce temps Rose était entrain de chercher quelque chose sur son téléphone. Soudain une mélodie s'éleva de l'appareil. Juleka sursauta.

\- Rose arrête cette musique, protesta la jeune fille, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister.

La voix de la chanteuse s'éleva bientôt suivie par Juleka qui ferma les yeux et se mit à battre la mesure. Sa voix était pure et puissante. Au bout d'un moment un petit groupe commença à se former autour d'elle. Quand la musique s'arrêta elle continua à chanter pendant quelque seconde avant de se taire. Quand elle vit la foule qui l'observait en silence elle se sentit rougir. Heureusement elle fut sauver par la sauver par la sonnerie qui retentit. La foule se dispersa pour rejoindre sa salle de cour. Nino s'avança vers elle.

\- C'était super beau. Il faut absolument que tu chante lors du défilé, lui dit-il.

\- Oui c'est vrai, renchérie Marinette.

\- J- je vais y réfléchir, leur répondit-elle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voila le chapitre 4 que vous attendez, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

 _: oui c'est vrai qu'Adrien est très mignon à défendre Marinette. En même temps il faut bien quelqu'un pour cloué le clapet à Chloé XD. Et bien te voila satisfaite ^^_

 _ShiroAkane : Et bien parce que c'est notre Chloé, elle ne peux pas s'en empêcher. C'est ce qui fait son charme XD_

 _Aller bonne lecture !_

La semaine suivante Marinette avait donné rendez-vous à toute la classe pour montrer ses croquis. Adrien arriva plus tôt.

\- Alors tu as fini tes croquis ?

\- Euh… oui. Si ça plaît à tout le monde on pourra commençait à coudre.

\- Je peux les voir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- O-oui bien sur, dit-elle en lui tendant son carnet.

Il le prit et le parcourra attentivement.

\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent, déclara-t-il

\- A-ah bon t-tu trouve.

Adrien hocha la tête.

-Je crois que celle là est ma préféré, dit-il en désignant une robe bustier.

Marinette s'approche et se penche par dessus Adrien. Ses couettes effleurèrent le bras du jeune homme. Ce simple contact déclencha une décharge électrique sur sa peau.

\- Elle est pour qui, lui demanda-il.

\- Heu… Elle est pour moi. C'est une de mes préféré aussi. Je l'ai dessiné en pensant au bal qui aura lieu après le défilé, répondit timidement Marinette.

\- C'est ta robe de bal en gros.

\- Ouais c'est ça. Mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de la faire d'ici là avec toutes les autres tenues qu'on a faire, alors, conclu-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Adrien été entrain d'imaginer Marinette qui portait cette robe. Il sourie intérieurement, il venait d'avoir une idée.

Les tenues plurent à tous le monde. Rose était enthousiasmer à l'idée de porter une jupe bouffante. Juleka aimait bien sa tenue, elle avait réfléchie et elle avait finalement décider de chanter lors du défilé. Pour Kim et Alix ça serait deux tenues de breakdance dans le style de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Nino porterait une tenue de DJ où serai cousu des bandes luminescente. Et enfin Alya aurait une combi-short légère à carreaux. Même Chloé était satisfaite de sa robe style haute-couture. Après que Marinette eu pris les mesures de tout le monde Adrien déclara :

\- Bon ben c'est super on va pouvoir commençais.

\- Je pense aller chercher les tissus après les cours, annonça la jeune styliste.

\- Je t'accompagne, proposa immédiatement Adrien. Enfin si tu veux, se reprit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Après les cours, comme prévu, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la mercerie où Marinette avait ses habitudes.

\- Bonjours, lança la jeune fille en entrant dans la boutique.

\- Bonjours Marinette, lui répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, oh, mais ça ne serait pas le Adrien Agreste, dit-elle en apercevant le jeune model.

\- Bonjours enchanté madame, dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Suzie, fit cette dernière en lui serrant la main.

\- Heu d'accord.

La jeune vendeuse se tourna vers Marinette qui était déjà entrain de farfouiller dans les tissus.

\- Qu'es qui te faut aujourd'hui ?

\- Notre collège organise un défilé de fin d'année et nous somme chargés, Adrien et moi, de concevoir les tenues, lui expliqua la jeune fille en se retournant.

\- Oh ! Tu dois être ravie alors, dit Suzie en fessant un signe de tête en direction d'Adrien qui regardait les boutons.

\- Heu oui je suis ravie que tout le monde voit mes créations, bien entendu, dit rapidement l'adolescente en rougissant.

La vendeuse sourie d'un air entendu.

Marinette et Adrien avaient acheté tous ce qu'ils leurs faillaient et en se rendant chez Marinette pour déposer les sacs ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café. Quelque temps plus tard ils marchaient de nouveau dans la rue quand un akumatisé surgit soudain devant eux. Marinette passa mentalement en mode Ladybug. L'akumatisé lança un macaron à qu'elle mètre d'eux. Marinette lâcha ses sacs et se jeta sur Adrien les fessant rouler quelques mètre plus loin. Ils se relevèrent et Marinette attrapant le bras d'Adrien commença à courir vers un immeuble. Le super-vilain lança un autre macaron vers le bâtiment dont un morceau se décrocha sous l'impact fonçant droit sur les deux adolescents. Ils se séparèrent juste à temps, mais se perdirent de vue a cause de la fumé. Marinette couru vers une rue voisine.

\- Tikki ! Transforme moi !

Adrien n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où ce transformer, et vite. Tout à coup il trébucha et tomba à terre. Il était à bout de souffle et ne parvenait pas à se relever. Il se retourna vers l'akumatiser et constata qu'il était juste derrière lui entrain de préparer son prochain coup. Adrien se protégea le visage avec son bras et et se prépara à rouler pour éviter la bombe-macaron. D'un coup un éclair rouge atterrit devant lui. Ladybug fit tourner son yoyo pour dévier les projectiles. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui cria de courir. Il lui répondit qu'il n'avait plus de souffle. A ce moment là l'héroïne le prend par la taille et l'entraîne sur les toits. Adrien se cramponna à elle pour ne pas tombé. Il put sentir son parfum floral se dégageant de sa personne, ses cheveux doux sur sa joue et son souffle saccadé sur son cou. Mais cette instant de bonheur ne fut que de courte durée car bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'abri, et ladybug le lâcha.

\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant, fit-elle du voix douce.

Elle allait pour partir mais le jeune homme la retenue par le bras, il avait une dernière question à lui poser.

\- Mon amie, Marinette, tu l'as vu, demanda-il inquiet. Elle est en sécurité ?

Il vit que Ladybug rougit avant de lui répondre.

\- Heu oui je-je l'ai mise en sécurité, elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle rapidement.

Puis elle se retourna et partie. Il s'inquiétait pour Marinette, il avait l'impression que Ladybug ne lui disait pas tout. Quand elle eu disparue Adrien se transforma et déclara :

\- Il est temps d'aller aider ma Lady.

\- Salut ma Lady. On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps, tu allais finir par avoir une indigestion, fit Chat Noir en atterrissant à côté d'elle.

\- Salut chaton, lui répondit-elle en fessant comme ci elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque de son coéquipier.

\- Tu as repéré où était son akuma ?

\- Oui je pense qu'il est dans sa poche.

\- Sa poche ? Tu veux dire qu'il faudra lui arracher sa veste ?

Ladybug éclata de rire devant son air ahuri.

\- Mais non, il s'agit de ce qu'il tient dans sa main. Ça sert à décorer des gâteau, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu t'y connaît en pâtisserie ? Demanda Chat Noir curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa belle.

\- Un peu, admit-elle, j'en fait qu'elle que fois chez moi.

Après tout il devait bien avoir beaucoup de jeune fille qui fessait des gâteau pendant leur temps libre, cela ne risqué pas de compromettre son identité, pensa-t-elle.

\- Bon il faut se saisir de cette poche, reprit-elle.

Elle le saisi par le bras et l'entraîna vers un banc où elle activa son lucky charm et lui son cataclysme et ils se lancèrent au combat. Et c'est avec une magnifique synchronisation qu'ils vainquirent rapidement l'akumatiser.

\- Bien joué ! Dirent les jeunes héros en fessant leur signe de victioire habituel. Après un dernier baise-main et un dernier jeux mots douteux Chat Noir déclara :

\- Bon je vais devoir y aller. J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

Et il s'éloigna à l'aide de son bâton télescopique, Ladybug fut surprise de le voir partir si rapidement d'habitude, il restait le plus possible avec elle. Bon de toute façon elle avait elle aussi quelque chose d'important à faire. Elle devait aller récupérer ses sacs que son pouvoir avait, l'espérer-t-elle, restauré. Elle s'élança sur les toits de Paris vers le café où ils s'étaient arrêté plutôt Adrien et elle.

Adrien était lui aussi aller chercher les sacs qu'ils avaient abandonner, afin de quand même les apporter à la boulangerie. Arriver chez Marinette il demanda à la voir, sa mère lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas si sa fille était rentré mais qu'il pouvait tout de même aller voir. Adrien monta donc les marches jusqu'à l'appartement puis jusqu'à la chambre de Marinette. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si Marinette était saine et sauve. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis quelque temps il pensait souvent à elle. Le jeune homme toqua à la porte de Marinette, on ne lui répondit pas. Il toqua une deuxième fois, toujours rien. Il décida tout de même d'entré. En ouvrant il entendit du bruit sur la mezzanine, sûrement Marinette pensa-t-il. Soudain il vit une silhouette rouge et noir descendre l'échelle : Ladybug !

Adrien se glissa dans l'ouverture de la trappe et la laissa juste ouverte afin de voir l'intérieur de la pièce. Et Ladybug se dé-transforma pour révéler Marinette.

 _Voila pour ce chapitre._

 _Alors je m'excuse si le combat n'est pas très détaillé se n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé._

 _Sur ceux je vous dit donc à dans deux jours pour le chapitre 5. Aller salut ! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici le chapitre 5 que vous attendiez._

 _Je remercie Bubullina et ShiroAkane pour leur reviews_

 _CrazyWizard: Je pense que tu sera surprise de la façon dont Marinette apprend l'identité de Chat Noir ;)_

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D_

OoOoO

Marinette déposa ses sacs prés de sa machine à coudre, et déballa tout. Quand elle eu fini elle descendit saluer ses parents.

\- C'est dommage, lui dit Sabine, tu viens de rater Adrien. Il est venu déposer des sacs pour toi.

Marinette bien qu'étonnait, la remercia et remonta à l'appartement. Sur la table de la cuisine en effet il y avait les sacs la jeune fille les prit et les monta dans sa chambre.

\- J'espère que Adrien n'est pas monter jusqu'à ma chambre et qu'il m'a vue me dé-transformait, fit-elle à Tikki.

Quand elle eu de nouveau tous rangé elle constata :

\- J'ai juste assez de place, je ne vais pas avoir la place pour entreposer les créations. Je vais demander à Alya si elle n'a pas une solution.

OoOoO

Le lendemain elle retrouva Alya et lui expliqua le problème.

\- Tu as une idée, conclu-t-elle.

\- Hmmm… comme tu travailes en collaboration avec Adrien tu pourrais concevoir les tenues une par une et les entreposer chez lui. En plus, ajouta l'entremetteuse en donnant un coup de coude à son amie, ça te permettras de passer encore plus de temps avec lui. Marinette s'enthousiasma à cette idée.

\- Mais oui tu as raison en plus sa chambre est immense !

\- Comment tu sais que ça chambre est immense ? Demanda la jeune reporter en lui jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur.

\- Oh non ! Pensa la jeune héroïne. Elle n'avait jamais été chez Adrien en tant que Marinette mais par contre elle y était déjà rentré deux fois en tant que Ladybug. Une fois quand Jackadi voulait sans prendre à Gabriel Agreste. Elle devait mettre Adrien et Nino en lieu sur. Et elle avait surprise le jeune mannequin sous la douche, qu'es que elle avait eu honte ce jour là, en plus qu'en il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait s'habiller elle lui avait répondu « si tu y tient » non mais franchement qu'elle super héroïne elle fessait. Elle était certaine que son visage était aussi rouge que son masque. Et en même tant imaginer l'eau coulait sur le corps parfait de Adrien Agreste, rien que d'y repensé elle sentait ses joues devenir rouge. Elle se donna une claque mentale pour s'enlever de la tête ce fantasme plaisant mais néanmoins extrêmement gênant. En plus de cela Adrien trouvait qu'elle avait le sourie de sa mère. Au vue de son intonation elle avait deviner que c'était très important pour lui.

La deuxième fois Volpina voulait embobiner Adrien avec ses mensonges et elle avait fini par l'enlever mais Chat Noir avait tous de suite vu que c'était une illusion. Comment avait-il fait, elle ne le savait toujours pas. Elle se demandait aussi où était alors le VRAI Adrien à ce moment précis. Elle en était là de sa réflexion quand Alya l'appela ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Alors, redemanda-t-elle, comment sais tu qu'Adrien a une chambre immense ?

\- Heu, hésita Marinette, sa maison est immense il doit _forcément_ avoir une grande chambre.

\- Mouais, fit Alya pas très convaincue, bon ben on à cas aller lui demander alors.

La cloche sonna et elles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Elle s'arrêtèrent au niveau des bureaux d'Adrien et Nino.

\- Salut, lança la jeune reporter, Marinette avait un truc à te demander Adrien.

En entendant son nom Marinette rougie comme à son habitude. Alya s'écarta pour discuter avec Nino.

\- Alors tu voulait me demander quoi, fit Adrien en asseyent de contrôler sa voix.

La jeune fille pensa qu'il avait légèrement rougie mais elle de devait se tromper.

\- Heu j-je n'aurai pas assez d-de place pour heu entreposer toutes les tenues. Et heu je me demandai si heu je pourrai les-les mettre dans dans ta chambre jusqu'au défilé et hemm faire les dernières retouche chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le visage d'Adrien s'illumina.

\- Oui pas de souci, répondit-il, et pour ce qui est des tenues je t'ai rapporté les sacs de fourniture chez toi, mais tu n'étais pas là.

\- O-oui, je l'ai vu quand je suis rentrée. Mer-merci.

\- Heu pas de quoi… Et sinon t-tu compte commencer quand les tenues ?

\- Heu cet aprèm, vu qu-que la prof n'est p-pas là.

\- D'accord, heu par contre je ne pourrais pas t'aider car j'ai une séance photo.

\- C-c'est pas grave, n-ne t'en fais pas t-tu viendras m-m'aider un autre jour voilà tout, le rassura-t-elle en souriant avant de partir de à sa place.

OoOoO

Pour une fois Adrien était content d'avoir une séance photo, ça lui permettrait de réfléchir pendant qu'il posait. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que sa Lady était Marinette il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. La mâtiné avait été une vrai torture mentale. Il avait fallu au jeune homme tout son self-control pour parler normalement à Marinette et encore plus qu'en il la savait derrière lui en cour. Il pensait sincèrement que quand il verrait Ladybub sous sa forme civil il la reconnaîtrait au premier coup d'œil. Et dire qu'elle avait été si proche. Il faut dire que les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient sur le plan physique. Elles avaient toute deux des cheveux soyeux que l'on a envie d'enrouler au tour de son doigt, des magnifiques yeux bleus où l'on a envie de se perdre. Et un sourie, aah… ! Ce sourie, il n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire tant il était beau, envoûtant, ensorcelant, apaisant, réconfortant… Ah ! Il avait souri plus que nécessaire, ou soupirer, ou relâcher sa posture car le photographe le reprit. Il se promit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

OoOoO

Alors qu'il était dans la voiture qui le ramenait chez lui, son esprit vagabonda encore jusqu'à Ladybug qu'il compara à Marinette. Il pensait que Ladybug avait le même caractère dans sa vie privé mais apparemment comme lui elle avait deux personnalités assez opposées. Ladybug était agile et sur d'elle alors que Marinette était timide et maladroite, elle était aussi étourdis et calme tandis que Ladybug était futé et énergique. Mais toutes deux étaient courageuse, intelligente et belle. Il n'imaginait pas que Marinette avait un corps aussi sublime et parfait, car comme le costume de Ladybug était moulant il pouvait admirer sa plasture de rêve. Marinette devait forcément avoir le même corps étant donné qu'elle n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

\- Adrien vous avez chaud ? Vous êtes tous rouge. Voulez-vous que l'on mettent la climatisation ? Lui demanda Nathalie.

\- Heu… oui c-c'est vrai qu'il fait très chaud, j-je vais ouvrit la fenêtre.

Adrien appuya sur le bouton et ouvrit totalement la vitre. L'air lui fouetta le visage mais un moins s'il avait encore les joues rouges il pourrait protester que c'était à cause des courants d'air.

OoOoO

Adrien était allongé sur son lit et pensait (encore) à sa Lady.

\- Tu pense encore à elle, c'est pire qu'avant, lui fit remarquer Plagg.

\- Qu'es que tu veux Plagg, c'est l'amour, lui rétorqua rêveusement le jeune homme, il se rembrunit, mais le problème c'est que je ne suis amoureux que de Ladybug et pas de Marinette.

Le kwami s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur son torse

\- Tu es sur de ne pas être amoureux de Marinette ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Bien sur que j'en suis sur !

\- Si tu le dis. Mais rappelle toi, tu était content parce de l'aider avec son oncle.  
\- Oui c'est vrai mais ça aurait été pareil si ça avait été Nino ou n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Tu était aussi heureux d'aller au concert de Jagget Stone avec Marinette

\- Alors là je te contredit ! J'étais content parce que c'était mon premier concert, en plus c'était avec Nino et c'était Jagget Stone.

\- Mouais, fit le kwami pas très convaincu,c'est pour ça que tout le long tu était à coté de Marinette.  
\- Il n'y avait plus de place à coté de Nino.

\- Bon okay. Mais tu était content quand Marinette a gagner la pré-sélection pour le concours de gaming.  
\- Elle est très doué à ce jeux vidéo et au final elle à participer avec Max.

\- J'ai presque l'impression que tu es déçu.

\- Tu te trompe complètement !

\- Mais tu as quand même garder le porte-bonheur qu'elle t'a donné.

\- C'était un cadeau je ne pouvais pas le jeter. En plus comme tu l'as dit c'est un porte-bonheur.

\- Ok…. Dit-moi tu était pas gêné dans la chambre de Marinette ?

\- Oui mais c'est parce que c'était la première fois que j'entrais dans la chambre d'une fille hormis celle de Chloé.

\- Parlons en de Chloé ! Lors du tournage du film , à la scène du baiser. Quand c'était Chloé tu t'es reculé alors que quand c'était Marinette tu t'es rapproché d'elle.

\- C'était un faux baiser d'abord et Chloé se montrait trop….spontanée _,_ tandis que Marinette le fessait...calmement, dit-il en détournant les yeux

\- Ah tu as rougis Adrien, se moqua le petit kwami.

\- N'importe quoi, se défendit le jeune homme.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été troublé par les lèvres de Marinette et il n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi mais il préféré accordait son premier baiser à Marinette plutôt qu'à Chloé.

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour Marinette quad elle était prisonnière de Horifacator.

\- Bon d'accord là tu marque un point, concéda le jeune héros.

\- Tu était fière quand elle a gagner le concours du « chapeau melon » organisé par ton père, tu lui a fait même un clin d'œil.

\- J'étais sur qu'elle allait gagner, ses croquis son superbe et elle a un talent fou pour la couture.

\- Je crois que je viens de marquer un autre points, tu viens de faire son éloge là, fit Plagg en riant.

\- Oh tu m'énerve, râla Adrien.

\- Tu n'était pas également jaloux quand Nino à craqué sur Marinette ?

\- Pas du tout, j'étais juste…content pour lui.

Bon d'accord il devait avouer que quand Nino lui avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour la jeune fille, son cœur avait raté un battement, surtout quand il avait vu que Marinette regardait un des magazine pour lequel il avait posé. Et qu'il avait été soulager quand finalement son meilleur ami lui dit être amoureux d'Alya.

\- Vous aviez l'air tellement débilent quand tu as demandé un autographe à Marinette, rigola Plagg.

Adrien rougit violemment et détourna les yeux.

\- 3 points, fit le kwami avec un sourie narquois. Et pour finir, rappelle toi ce jour là à la rentré, ce jour de pluie où tu lui a donner ton parapluie et qu'il s'est refermé sur elle. Tu as rit franchement et t'es confier à elle alors que tu ne la connaissais même pas et qu'elle te croyais comme Chloé. Depuis quand tu n'avait pas été comme ça depuis la mort de ta mère ?

\- C'était la première fois que je riais et me confier à quelqu'un depuis la mort de maman, avoua Adrien les larmes au yeux.

\- Et ce même jour je t'es charié et tu m'as rétorqué « c'est juste une amie ». Or vous les humains quand vous dites ça c'est que vous êtes amoureux de cette personne.

Le cœur d'Adrien se mit à battre plus vite à ce fait et il ne répondit rien. De toute façon qu'aurait-il put répondre. Plagg prenant son silence pour un oui, s'envola tout en lançant victorieusement :

\- Au fait tu me dois quatre camemberts.

OoOoO

 _Alors à la base c'était le chapitre 5 et 6 que vous avez là mais comme le chapitre 5 était trop petit je l'ai combiné au 6._

 _Notre petit Adrien à bien cogité et fantasmé sur sa Lady et sa princesse XD_

 _Je crois que c'est un de mes chapitre préféré car même en le relisant je suis morte de rire XD_

 _Et je pense aussi qu'on peut délivré à Plagg une médaille en camembert pour avoir fait son travail de kwami._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse en espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous dis à dans deux jours ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici le chapitre 6 que vous attendiez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je remercie , ShiroAkane et CrazyWizard qui me suivent depuis un petit moment voir depuis le début et qui commente chacun de mes chapitres. Merci à vous :D_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture !_

OoOoO

Le lendemain forcé de constater que Plagg avait raison. Il fallut toute la concentration et son expérience à dissimuler ses vrai émotions pour pouvoir parler et agir normalement avec Marinette. Il avait dû se retenir de lui faire un baisse-main comme Chat Noir et en même temps ne pas paraître gêné comme Adrien en présence de Ladybug. Néanmoins, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'humer le parfum floral de sa peau quand il lui avait fait la bise.

Au cour de la journée Alya demanda où en était la création des tenues, ce à quoi Marinette répondit qu'ils avaient à peine commencer à découper les différentes parties des tenues. La jeune reporter, qui s'était attribué le rôle de coordinatrice de l'événement, voulait que les tenues soit prête pour dans un mois. Or il y avait neuf tenues à concevoir. Il avait donc été décrété que Marinette et Adrien se retrouvent tous les soirs après les cours pendant une heure ou deux afin de coudre les tenues. Adrien n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. D'un coté il se réjouissait car cela voudrait dire qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec Marinette et donc sa Lady mais d'un autre coté il allait devoir se contrôler encore plus.

OoOoO

Après les cours donc, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvèrent sur les marches devant le collège. Après avoir salué les parents de la jeune fille ils prirent quelques viennoiserie, Marinette prit des cookies pour Tikki et Adrien demanda du camembert pour Plagg. La jeune fille, bien qu'étonnée par cette demande lui donna quand même le fromage. Puis ils montèrent dans la chambre de Marinette. Là la jeune styliste partit s'installer à sa table de travail qui croulait littéralement de tissus et de bobine de fils colorés. Juste au dessus il y avait un tableau de liège où était accroché les croquis des tenues. La voix de Marinette fit sursauter Adrien qui était perdu dans l'observation de la chambre, où la jeune fille avait pris soin de décrocher toute les photos du jeune homme. Elle lui annonça que les tenues serait créées une par une, d'abord les vêtements puis les accessoires.

\- Heu au fait, demanda cette dernière en rougissant, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé pour ta tenue. Tu as une idée ?

Elle attrapa son carnet pour noté ses idées. Adrien réfléchi quelques secondes avant de dire avec un sourie :

\- Tu as carte blanche.

Marinette releva la tête surprise et plongeant son regard brillant dans celui de jeune homme. Son cœur rata un battement, elle avait vraiment des yeux magnifique songea-t-il et si semblable à ceux de Ladybug, mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le savoir plutôt.

\- C'est vrai ? dit-elle la voix emplis d'espoir.

\- Oui bien sur, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le carnet de croquis que Marinette tenait toujours.

\- Dit moi, je pourrer emprunter ton carnet, j'aimerais le montré à mon père.

\- Heu...je ne sais pas trop… Imagine qu'il trouve mes dessins tellement nul et sans intérêt et qu'il en parle au autres stylistes ils ne voudront jamais me prendre même pour leur secrétaire et que du coup je me retrouve à 50 ans seule et abandonner de tous avec pour seule compagnie trois gros chats, s'emporta t-elle en se fessant tous le film dans sa tête comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Adrien, devant se spectacle écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait jamais vu sa princesse parler aussi vite et sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura-t-elle en la prenant par les épaules, je suis sur qu'il sera ébloui par ton travail. Après tout tu as gagner son concours du chapeau melon, et il m'as dit ensuite qu'il trouvait que tu avais beaucoup de talent.

\- Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Fit-elle en tournant sa tête vers Adrien qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Si je te le dis.

Marinette détourna le yeux gêné par le regard que lui lançait Adrien.

\- C'est vrai que j'aimerais avoir l'avis d'un vrai styliste, qui plus est celui de Gabriel Agreste. Je l'admire tu sais, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, c'est mon modèle. C'est lui qui m'a donné envie de devenir styliste. Je m'inspire beaucoup de ses collections.

Son regard brillait d'admiration constata Adrien. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de son père comme ça.

\- Alors c'est oui, je présume ?

Marinette s'écarta et lui tendis son carnet.

\- Bon maintenant, si on se remettaient au travail, fit-elle avec un sourie timide.

Adrien hocha la tête et Marinette lui explique ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Pendant une heure ils coupèrent et cousirent ensemble. Adrien se régalait de voir le sourie et les yeux de Marinette qui scintillait de bonheur et de concentration. Elle ne remarquait même pas comme elle rayonnait.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et je vous dis à dans deux jours ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _Désolé si mes chapitre son court, je n'écrit pas en quantité._

 _Je remercie , Bubullina, CrazyWizard et nathydemon pour leurs reviews._

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

OoOoO

Arriver chez lui, Adrien fit la photocopie du carnet à Marinette et mis le tout dans une pochette avec un mot pour son père, puis il descendit manger.

\- Nathalie pourrait vous donnez ceci à père de ma part ? Dit-il en tendant la pochette à l'assistante.

\- Oui, bien sur. Mais peut être pourriez vous lui donnait vous même, il veut vous voir après le repas.

\- Heu d'accord.

Après mangé donc, il partit voir son père.

\- Entre Adrien, fit la voix de son père après que le jeune homme eu toqué.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Oui. Je voulais savoir comment ce passe ton projet de classe, s'enquit l'illustre couturier.

Adrien haussa un sourcil surprit.

\- Plutôt bien, nous avançons doucement mais sûrement, répondit-il néanmoins.

\- Bien, et la collaboration avec cette jeune fille, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

\- Marinette, père, elle s'appelle Marinette, soupira le jeune homme, et oui nous venons tout juste de commencer la réalisation des tenues.

\- Oui c'est ça Marinette. Elle a du talent au moins ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu collabore avec une amatrice.

\- Jugé par vous même, dit-il en posant la pochette devant son père, j'ai ici la photocopie de son carnet. Je voulais justement vous le montré.

Gabriel Agreste ouvrit la pochette et parcouru les différents croquis d'un œil expert.

\- Qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Adrien à son père quand celui-ci eu remit les feuilles dans la pochette.

\- Elle a beaucoup de talent et je pense qu'elle a de l'avenir dans le métier si elle a de bonne relations.

\- C'est une passionnée père. Elle veut en effet devenir styliste plus tard et travail dur pour y arriver. Elle m'a dit que vous l'inspirez beaucoup.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me montrer son travail. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien je pense qu'elle a beaucoup de talent et que l'avis d'un grand couturier tel que vous lui importe énormément.

\- Pourquoi fait tu ça pour elle, le questionna Gabriel en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

\- Heu… parce que elle est une de mes amis les plus proches et qu'elle fait beaucoup pour la classe. Et je pense qu'elle mérite d'être reconnue et d'avoir un coup de pouce. Alors si je peux l'aider c'est avec plaisir. Et peut être parce que je l'aime aussi, mais ça Adrien ne le dit pas.  
Tout en parlant un léger sourie avez naquis sur ses lèvres, qui s'effaça dès que son père eu reprit la parole.

\- Bien tu peux sortir, conclu son père. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il alors que son fils avez atteint la porte.

\- Bonne nuit père, lui répondit le jeune homme avant de sortir.

OoOoO

Le lendemain après les cours et après l'heure de création passé avec Marinette, Adrien se rendit à l'atelier de son père. Il se dirigeant directement à la salle de création et plus particulièrement vers la table de travail de Louise, la plus ancienne couturière de son père.

\- Bonjours, salua-t-il timidement.

\- Oh Adrien comment vas tu ? Lui répondit une vielle dame au cheveux gris

\- Je vais bien merci. Heu j'aurai heu un service à vous demandez ?

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Heu… j'aimerai que vous confectionnez une robe, fit-il en se passant une main derrière la tête.

\- Je présume que ce n'est pas pour toi, fit-elle avec un regard entendu.

\- Heu non, reconnu Adrien en rougissant légèrement.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Marinette, répondit-il en rougissant un peu plus.

\- Je vois, dit la vielle femme avec un regard emplis de malice, passe moi le croquis.

Adrien lui tendis, Louise l'observa.

\- Qui l'a fait ?

\- C'est elle.

\- Elle a beaucoup de talent. Elle doit être prête pour quand ?

\- Dans un mois et deux semaine, vous pensez que c'est faisable ?

\- Oui, largement. Ta petite amie vas être magnifique avec cette robe.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

\- Pas encore, fit Louise avec un clin d'œil.

L'adolescent tourna la tête le visage rouge. La couturière éclata de rire devant la gène du garçon.

\- Elle aura sa robe ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci.

\- Aller ouste ! Ou ton père va s'inquiéter.

OoOoO

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut et je vous dit à dans deux jours ! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voila le chapitre 8 que vous attendiez, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _Je remercie Bubullina, , Chicago-PFM pour leur review. Et plus particulièrement Crazy Av pour ça grande review._

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;) (en plus je pense que ce chapitre et un peu plus grand que les deux précédant)_

OoOoO

Le jour suivant Adrien rendit visite à Marinette pour lui rendre son carnet.

\- Alors, demanda l'apprentie styliste anxieuse. Qu'en a pensé ton père ?

\- Il pense que tu as beaucoup de talent et que tu as un très grand avenir dans cette profession.

Le visage de Marinette s'illumina littéralement.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sur ma La-heu-Marinette, se reprit le jeune héros. Pourquoi te mentirais je ? Dit-il avec un sourire digne de Chat Noir.

Marinette se précipita vers Adrien et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup Adrien, murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

Le jeune homme bien que surprit par cette étreinte la lui rendit et en profita pour sentir son odeur, un mélange de fraise et de vanille des plus exquis.

\- Tu sens bon, chuchota-t-il.

Marinette surprise releva la tête vers lui, les yeux du jeune homme luisaient d'une manière étrange. Il baissa son regard vers ses lèvres, Marinette se sentie rougir mais baissa elle aussi son regard vers les lèvres du jeune homme qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

A ce moment là le téléphone d'Adrien se mit a sonner, c'était une alerte du Ladyblog. Adrien fut tenté d'ignorer la mélodie mais Marinette ramenait à la réalité c'était écarté de lui. Adrien regarda donc son portable.

\- Un nouvel akuma est apparu, annonça-t-il, je dois rentré ou mon père va s'inquiéter.

Et sur ces mots il disparu par la trappe.

OoOoO

Marinette n'en revenait pas. Adrien l'avait presque embrasser.

\- Marinette il faut te transformait, lui rappela Tikki.

\- Oui tu as raison Paris nous appel. Tikki transforme-moi !

La minute d'après Ladybug sautait de toit en toit pour rejoindre le de bataille.  
Elle arriva enfin sur les lieux, Chat Noir la rejoignant peut après.

\- Alors ma lady, à qui avons nous a faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sait même pas qui est notre ennemi.

Soudain des cris retentir dans le quartier. Nos deux héros regardèrent dans la rue et virent une jeune femme en costume moulant rose et noir qui venait de lancer une sorte de lasso autour d'un des passant. Elle leva la tête et le aperçu.

\- Ah Ladybug et Chat Noir sont enfin là. Vous allez gentiment donnaient vos Miraculous à Elasticgirl ou cette innocente vas finir par manqué d'air.

\- Ladybug...à...l'aide, cria la jeune fille.

Cette voix, le sang de Ladybug ne fit qu'un tour, il s'agissait d'Alya !

\- Jamais Elasticgirl !

Et sur ces mots elle s'élança vers l'akumatiser en essayant de repairer où été l'akuma tout en évitant les élastiques que lui lançait la super-vilaine.

\- La brosse ma Lady, lui cria Chat Noir en désignant l'arme qui servait à lancer les élastiques.

Alors qu'elle essayait de saisir la brosse avec son yoyo un des élastiques atteint ses mains les emprisonnant. A ce moment là Chat Noir se jeta sur elle lui évitant de justesse un autre élastique. Il roulèrent ensemble avant qu'ils ne se stabilisent, Ladybug au dessus de Chat Noir.

\- Ça va, lui demanda-il avec un regard inquiet.

Non, elle n'allait pas bien ses liens lui fessait terriblement mal au poignet se resserrant en permanence.

\- Non je ne peux plus bouger mes mains.

Un élastique siffla au dessus de sa tête allant détruire un mur plus loin. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était toujours sur Chat Noir, elle se releva rapidement comme elle pu. Le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le toit le plus proche. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains désormais. Chat Noir activa son cataclysme et brisa les liens.

\- Merci chaton. Il faut la battre avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autre victime.

Elle se prépara à y retournait mais constata que Chat Noir ne disait rien, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui.

\- Hey ça va ? Tu es bien sage aujourd'hui. Tu n'as encore fait aucune remarque, ni aucun jeu de mots, s'inquiéta t-elle.

Chat Noir sursauta c'est vrai que comme le fessait remarquait sa Lady il était « sage », mais il était surtout troublé de constater que l'intrépide et agile Ladybug était la calme et maladroite Marinette. Bien sur il s'était fait à cette idée mais le voir pour de vrai le perturbait quelque peu.

\- Oui, oui tout va bien ma Lady. Ta beauté m'a simplement rendu muet. Bon allons apprendre à Elasticgirl comment ce coiffer.

Et sur ses mots il sauta du toit. Ladybug sourie, son chaton était de nouveau lui-même, et elle sauta elle aussi du toit.

Arrivé en bas elle n'eut le temps que de crié :

\- Chat Noir !

Qu'un élastique l'atteint au cou le privant cruellement d'air.

\- Non ! Cria la jeune fille avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Le jeune homme c'était évanoui, si elle n'agissait pas vite il allait mourir. Elle se retourna vers l'akumatiser le regard emplis de haine et de détermination. Elle lança son Lucky Charm et un drap atterrit dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir elle se précipita vers Elasticgirl et l'entoura avec, tout en la saucissonnant avec son yo-yo. Elle lui arracha la brosse des main et purifia l'akuma qui repartit tranquillement.

\- Miraculous Ladybug, cria-t-elle en lançant le drap.

Tout revient à la normal, mais Chat Noir resta évanoui. Ladybug se précipita vers lui et le souleva pour l'emmener sur un toit à l'abri des regard.

\- Chat Noir ! Réveille-toi ! Le supplia-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas mourir. Elle avait besoin de lui pour combattre les akumatisés. Non rectifia-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Elle avait besoin de lui, il était une partie de sa vie, il était son confident, son meilleur ami, lui seul comprenait se qu'elle vivait. Elle l'aimait réalisa-t-elle soudain. Oui, elle était tombé amoureuse de son Chaton, de ses blagues douteuse, de ses jeu mots approximatif, de son sourie dragueur, de ses yeux émeraude. Elle s'était aveuglé avec son amour pour Adrien, alors que lui, Chat Noir lui donnait cet amour que Adrien ne lui donnerait jamais. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle se sentait si forte et en sécurité avec Chat Noir. C'était parce que Chat Noir la regardait avec amour, avec confiance il ne discutait jamais ses plans même s'ils étaient loufoques ou dangereux elle pouvait lui confié sa vie, elle savait qu'il allait la rattraper. Toujours. Mais maintenant s'il mourrait personne ne la rattraperait si elle tomber. Ses boucles d'oreille sonnèrent et la bague de Chat aussi. Non ils ne devaient pas savoir qui ils étaient. Le cœur de Chat Noir battait plus vite que tout à l'heure, c'était bon signe.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît…

Elle sentit qu'il bougeait. Elle leva la tête et le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

\- Chat Noir, murmura-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Ma Lady, calme toi tu sais bien que j'ai neuf vies, plaisanta-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ladybug lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

\- Arrête j'ai eu vraiment peur, rit-elle néanmoins.

Leurs Miraculous leur rappelèrent qu'ils allaient se dé-transformé d'une seconde à l'autre. Ladybug, se releva et se tourna près à partir.

\- Au prochain akuma, lança Chat Noir.

Ladybug sourit et répondit :

\- Au prochain akuma.

Et ils se séparèrent.

OoOoO

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Alors pour une fois je ne vous dit pas à dans deux jours mais à demain car le chapitre 9 est vraiment très petit._


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici le chapitre 9 très petit mais qui a tout de même son importance._

 _Je remercie Crazy Av et Lumineko pour leur reviews._

 _Bubillina: alors non en fait je poste ce chapitre exceptionnellement aujourd'hui parce qu'il est petit mais je posterai le chapitre 10 tout de même demain et après les publications reprendront normalement._

 _Voila sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

OoOoO

Les semaines qui suivirent furent intense pour nos deux jeunes héros. Entre leur devoirs, les cours, les akumas, les révisions et la confection des tenues ils n'avaient plus le temps de rien. Pas même le temps de se déclarer à l'élu de leur cœur. Mais leurs efforts avaient porté leurs fruits car en trois semaines les tenues d'Alya, Kim, Juleka et Rose étaient prête. Et celle de Chloé aussi mais elle ne l'avait pas encore essayé. Marinette espérait que ça lui plairait mais connaissant la fille du maire c'était pas gagner, elle allait sans doute sortir que c'était une robe d'amatrice ou d'autre remarque dans ces goûts là.

OoOoO

En attendant, ce soir là elle s'effondra sur son lit ravie de disposé d'un peu de temps libre. Elle repensa à ses derniers semaine, à tous ses moments passé avec Adrien. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des jours à force de coudre et de rigoler ensemble. Mais une ombre venait noircire le tableau et elle s'appelait Chat Noir.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert son amour pour lui, elle avait du mal à ce retenir de rire et de lever les yeux au ciel tout en souriant à chacune de ses blagues. Elle voyait même quelques mimiques de Chat Noir chez Adrien quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme se lâchait plus lors de leurs soirées création. Mais ça ne devait être qu'une impression car les deux garçons était complètement différent.

Adrien était calme, gentil, serviable, intelligent, sensible, réservé, humble en un mot PARFAIT. Alors que Chat Noir était exubérant, dragueur, sur de lui, impulsif, avait un humour qui ne volait pas très haut mais à coté de cela elle devait admettre qu'il était un coéquipier hors paire et qu'il pouvait être sérieux quand la situation l'exigeait en plus elle avait totalement confiance en lui. Adrien quand à lui n'avait pas cette aura mystérieuse que dégageait le félin. Elle devait aussi reconnaître que Chat Noir était particulièrement sexy dans sa combinaison de cuir.

Elle poussa un lourd soupir.

\- Qu'y a t-il Marinette ? Lui demanda Tikki en voletant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien…

\- Ça oui je le sait, fit la kwamie en repensant au posters et photos qui avaient orné jadis, avant qu'Adrien ne vienne tous les soirs, la chambre de la jeune fille.

-… mais je suis aussi amoureuse de Chat Noir ! Poursuivie l'adolescente.

\- Mais tu n'en as pas un que tu aimes plus que l'autre ?

\- Non ! Des fois quand je vois Chat Noir je vois Adrien et à l'inverse des fois quand je voie Adrien je voie Chat Noir.

\- Je voie. Et tu n'as jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient être la même personne ?

\- Mais enfin Tikki, ils sont le jour et la nuit en ce qui concerne leur personnalités !

\- Tu es sur qu'ils non pas de point communs ?

\- Parfaitement sur, fit en rigolant Marinette.

\- Si tu le dis, conclue la petite créature.

OoOoO

 _Voila ce chapitre ce termine, comme vous l'aurez remarqué il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il tout de même important pour la chronologie puisque plusieurs semaines s'écoulent. Personnellement c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins._

 _Bon voila, je vous retrouve demain pour un chapitre qui à mon avis va vous surprendre mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ;) A demain !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici donc le chapitre 10, qui je pense va vous surprendre et je l'espère encore plus va vous plaire._

 _Je remercie comme d'habitude ceux qui m'ont envoyer une review, merci donc_

 _à Bubullina : Pas de quoi :) et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas inspirer pour ton commentaire ;) tu m'en quand même envoyer un et c'est le principal_

 _à Crazy Av à qui j'ai déjà répondu ;)_

 _et à nathydemon à qui je répondrai à la fin de ce chapitre, tu comprendras vite pourquoi ;)_

 _Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture !_

OoOoO

\- Papa…

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

\- Où en sont les préparatifs pour le spectacle des collèges ?

\- Nous avons réservé la salle et les demandes pour le matériel ont été envoyer à chaque collèges. Mais pourquoi cette question ma petite Chloé ?

\- Et bien comme tu le sais ma classe organise un défilé, et j'ai _l'obligation_ d'y participer. Tu te rend bien compte que je ne peux pas défilé sans un podium digne de se nom. C'est ma réputation que est en jeu, papa. Déjà que je serais obliger de porter une des « créations » de cette fille de boulanger ! Alors si en plus je n'ai pas un podium digne de ma grandeur tu imagines le désastre !

\- Oui j'imagine très bien. Ça serait dramatique. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci.

\- Merci mon petit papa.

Chloé sourit avant de tourner les talons satisfaite.

OoOoO

L'après-midi même elle devait aller essayer sa robe. Quand elle avait vu le croquis, elle avait du retenir son enthousiasme, comme d'habitude. Personne ne devait savoir qui elle était réellement.

Arriver chez Adrien, elle sonna, le portail s'ouvrit et elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Le jeune homme vient l'accueillir et ils grimpèrent dans sa chambres. A l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs mannequins, sans doute les différente tenues. Sans demander elle savait déjà a qui elles étaient destinées. Là il y avait celle de Kim, un jogging noir bordé de fines bandes vertes ainsi qu'une veste de jogging au même couleurs en dessous il y avait un débardeur noir. Juste à côté il y avait une robe bouffante s'arrêtant juste en dessous des genoux dans un dégrader de rose allant du rose flashy au rose clair. Sans hésité Chloé imagina Rose dans cette tenue, elle porterait aussi des ballerine rose clair et un ras-du-coup d'où ressortait une fausse pierre rose. Encore à côté il y avait la tenue d'Alya qui porterait une combi-short à manche courte. Le bustier serait prune avec en-dessous un débardeur blanc, les manches seraient à carreaux violet, les chaussures serait des sandales en fine lanière prune. La dernière tenue était plus difficile à attribué car avec sa robe bustier violette s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des genoux avec à la taille une ceinture à œillets noirs. Il y avait aussi des bottes haute noire et des mitaines longues en dentelles noires également. Un ras-de-cou et un pendentif chat noir complétait la tenue. L'ensemble était assez glamour mais au vue des couleurs on pouvait en déduire qu'elle était destiné à Juleka.

\- Ta tenue est dans la salle de bain. Tu peux aller te changer si tu veux, lui dit Adrien.

Chloé se dirigea vers la pièce et fit coulisser la porte. La robe était poser sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle s'en vêtit. C'était un robe bustier sirène dos nue émeraude s'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux. De là partait des volent turquoise qui tombaient jusqu'à ses pied. Il y avait aussi un collier à la fine chaîne argenté au bout de la qu'elle pendait une fausse émeraude, juste à coté elle trouva un foulard turquoise qu'elle noua autour de son cou en laissant pendre le surplus dans son dos. Au sol se trouvait des escarpins turquoise. Elle détacha ses cheveux et les mit sur le coté. Chloé resta figée sur son reflet qu'elle voyait dans le miroir. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi belle, les couleurs de la tenue fessaient ressortir ses cheveux et ses yeux. La jeune fille secoua la tête en se persuadant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une robe crée par une amatrice et que les grands couturier de renom pouvait la rendre encore plus belle.

Elle se décida enfin de sortir de la pièce et pénétra dans la chambre. Marinette était en train de coudre et Adrien la regardait un sourie béa au lèvres. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance au près de lui comprit t-elle. Elle clamait au et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle se marierait un jour avec l'héritier Agreste mais au fond elle ne l'aimait pas, enfin pas en amour. Si elle disait ça c'était pour le protéger des autres. Elle savait qu'Adrien était un garçon très sensible avec les émotions à fleur de peau, il pouvait s'attachait facilement aux personnes et dut à sa célébrité beaucoup d'entre elles n'hésiteraient pas à le manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient, quittent à lui brisait le cœur. Jamais elle ne permettrait à quiconque de brisait le cœur de son Adrichou.

Soudain elle réalisa que Marinette lui fessait signe d'avancer. Chloé se plaça devant le miroir. La jeune styliste commença à retoucher la robe sans un mots, Adrien la regardait avec un regard remplis d'amour. Chloé baissa les yeux vers Marinette qui apparemment n'avait rien remarqué. Cette fille devait vraiment être aveugle, ne pas remarquait que le garçon dont on est folle nous regarde comme ça. Oui, elle était au courant que Marinette avait complètement flashé sur Adrien, en même temps c'était assez facile de le voir. Mais Adrien lui ne l'avait pas vu, Chloé mettait ça sur le faite qu'il n'avait eu aucune interaction social avec les jeunes de son âge, à part elle, avant d'entrée au collège. Bon il fallait qu'elle parle à Marinette.

\- Adriiien tu peux aller me faire un thé et m'apportait des gâteaux.

Le jeune homme sursauta, Chloé leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- Heu oui bien sur. Marinette, tu veux quelque chose ?

La jeune fille leva le yeux et se stoppa quand ils croisèrent ce d'Adrien qui lui aussi se figea. Vraiment désespérant ces deux là, pensa la blonde.

\- Adrien, j'attends, fit-elle de ton exaspéré.

Surprit les deux tourtereaux détournèrent les yeux en rougissant.

\- Heu oui je veux bien des cookies et un soda, s'il te plaît. Merci, dit Marinette avant de se remettre au travail.

Adrien sortit en silence. Après quelques secondes Chloé prit la parole.

\- Ne lui fait pas de mal !

\- Quoi !? Fit la jeune styliste en se levant.

La fille du maire se retourna vers Marinette et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne lui brise pas le cœur, il ne sans remettrait pas, reprit-elle.

\- De… de qui tu parle, fit la métisse.

Ce que cette fille pouvait être idiote par moment, songea-t-elle.

\- D'Adrien voyons ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu ne voit pas comme il te regarde ! Moi je n'y est jamais eu droit à ce regard. Il ne le donnait qu'a une seule personne. Sa mère. Depuis qu'elle est morte il n'a plus regardait personne comme ça.

Pendant son discours, Chloé avait les larmes aux yeux et Marinette avait écarquillé les siens surprise par les paroles de sa pire ennemie. Cette dernière continua.

\- J'ai sue, il n'y a pas très longtemps qu'il était amoureux d'une fille, je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais je sais qu'elle ne lui rendais pas ses sentiments. Il ne le montrait pas mais je savais qu'il était triste de cette situation. Tu doit croire que je suis une égoïste, que je veux m'approprier Adrien mais je suis la seul à lui manifester de l'amour. Son père le délaisse et sa mère… Je connais Adrien depuis ma plus tendre enfance, on a quasiment grandi ensemble. Marina, sa mère, m'a fait promettre sur son lit de mort de le protégeait, de ne pas le laisser seul. C'est ce que je fais, du mieux que je peux. Mais depuis qu'il est entrée au collège il a changeait. Il est plus épanouie, plus heureux, un peu plus libre aussi, Nino l'aide beaucoup à ça. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner. C'est mon seul véritable ami, il y a Sabrina mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Les larmes avait couler sur ses joue.

\- Tu comprend pourquoi je suis comme ça maintenant ? Cria-t-elle.

Marinette bien que perturbait par ce que venait de dire Chloé s'avança vers elle pour la consoler. Serte, elle la détestait mais elle avait besoin en ce moment de quelqu'un qui soit là à ses coté même si c'était la fille qu'elle détestait le plus.

\- Là, ça va aller, fit Marinette.

\- Voilà pourquoi je te déteste Marinette, reprit la blonde des sanglots dans la voix, même si tu me déteste et que je te fait vivre un calvaire tu me console. Tout le monde t'aime. Tu es gentille, généreuse et serviable avec tout le monde. Tu es parfaite… Tu es comme Adrien. Je ne pas lutter. J'abandonne. Chloé s'écarta et prit la jeune fille par les épaules. Adrien est à toi. Et de toute façon j'ai su dès le début que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu as cette douceur et cet amour qu'il lui manque tant dans sa vie.

La fille du maire la lâcha et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Mais qu'es qu'elle avait fait ? Pensa-t-elle. Qu'es qui lui avait prit de dire tout ça ? Elle n'agissait pas comme ça d'habitude ! Elle sécha ses larmes, elle avait une tête horrible, son mascara avait coulé, ses yeux étaient devenu bouffi et rouge. La jeune fille se rhabilla, se recoiffa et se remaquilla. Heureusement elle portait toujours une trousse de maquillage avec elle. Quand elle fut présentable elle ressortit. Adrien était revenu et discuter avec Marinette tout en mangeant un croissant. Le jeune lui tendit un plateau en disant :

\- Tient Chloé je t'ai apporté ce que tu as demandé.

La jeune fille bafouilla un « merci » et attrapa un gâteau et la tasse, qu'elle but d'une traite tout en regardant Marinette du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille la regardait avec… pitié ? Compassion ? Elle n'aurait sue le dire. Après avoir mangé son gâteau elle partie sans dire un mot. Elle songea à ce qu'elle avait dit à Marinette, dans un sens elle s'en voulait car elle avait révéler cette partie d'elle même que personne ne devez découvrir. Dans un autre sens elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit.

Marinette était la fille qu'attendait Adrien.

OoOoO

\- C'était bizzare aujourd'hui, non ? Fit remarquer Adrien.

\- Oui un peu, reconnue Marinette.

Elle n'oser pas regarder Adrien de peur de rougir, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris la robe.

\- Je vais y aller, il faut que je retouche la robe, annonça-t-elle.

\- Heu bon d'accord. A demain alors, répondit Adrien abasourdi.

\- Oui à demain, lui répondit Marinette en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand le jeune homme la retient par le bras.

\- Attend, fit-il

La jeune fille regarda la main du jeune homme sur son bras, les yeux écarquillé et les joues rouge.

\- Ou-oui ?

\- Tu as des idées pour ma tenue ? Lui demanda-il

\- Heu oui, quelques unes mais je n'ai pas encore commencer à la coudre.

\- D'accord tu me tient au courant.

\- Oui bien sur. A demain alors.

Et elle se dégagea puis partit. Adrien n'eut même pas le temps de rajouté un mot.

\- Heu oui c'est ça à demain Marinette. Mais qu'es qu'elles ont toute à partir comme ça aujourd'hui, demanda-il à Plagg qui venait de sortir de la poche de sa chemise.

OoOoO

 _Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre._

 _nathydemon voila l'essayage de Chloé que tu espérais et pour notre "pauvre Adrien" tu verras, tu verras je ne te dit rien sinon je vais te spolier et ça ne serait plus intéressant._

 _J'espère qu'il vous à plut, je prend ici un parti prix qui n'est pas forcément celui de tout le monde. Vous avez là ce que je pense être la véritable personnalité de Chloé. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, qui est je pense un de ceux qui contient le plus de sentiments et un des plus "dramatique" si on puis dire. Dans tout les cas j'espère qu'il vous à plut._

 _Je vous décrit ici également quelque tenues, j'espère que c'est bien fait. Pour ceux qui aimerait voir les tenues vous pourrait les voir sur mon compte Wattpad dont je vous met le lien direct ici même : 449441330-le-d%C3%A9fil%C3%A9-des-r%C3%A9v%C3%A9lations-les-tenues_

 _Je vous dit donc à dans deux jours, puisque la publication reprend normalement, avec un chapitre qui je pense va vous faire plaisir. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici le chapitre 11 que vous attendiez tous, j'espère qu'il v vous plaire._

 _Bubulina : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait presque apprécier Chloé et je te remercie pour ton petit point de conjugaison, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu des problème avec les participes passés ^^'. J'essayerai de faire plus attention à l'avenir._

 _: Et bien tu as la réponse à ta review dans ce chapitre j'espère qu'il va te plaire, mais je n'en doute pas ^^. En tout cas je te remercie car tu es une des première à me suivre depuis le début et à toujours apprécier cette fanfic._

 _Nathydemon : Heu je doute que Marinette devienne amie avec Chloé après tous ce que Chloé lui à fait._

 _Je remercie Crazy Av, CecileBlackMiss, ShiroAkane et Chicago-PFM pour leurs review. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à commenté ça me fait très plaisirs._

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! ;)_

OoOoO

Marinette retourna chez elle en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Chloé. Alors comme ça Adrien la regardait comme il regardait sa mère. Et elle était la fille qui attendais. Mais qui était cette fille dont Adrien était amoureux et qui ne lui rendait pas son amour. Enfin qu'elle fille pouvait le rejetait il était si parfait. La jeune fille n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand Chloé lui avait dit tout ça. Mais elle comprenait enfin un peu la jeune fille et son histoire était touchante. Et même si elle lui avait fait pas mal de coup bas, Marinette c'était sentie émue.

Arriver chez elle appela directement Alya pour tout lui raconter. La jeune journaliste était à la fois septique et sur exister par rapport au remarque de la fille du maire.

\- Maintenant que tu sais qu'Adrien est amoureux de toi pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressent pour lui ?

\- J-je ne sais pas Alya. J'ai peur de redevenir comme j'étais avant, la Marinette bafouilleuse et rougissante…

Et surtout que maintenant elle était amoureuse de deux garçons mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Alya.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'es beaucoup améliorer depuis que tu travail en collaboration avec lui.

\- Oui tu te rend compte j'arrive afin à lui parler normalement et mieux je rigole avec lui. C'était inespéré en début !

\- Ça c'est sur ma belle tu te rappelle.

Alya mima Marinette devant Adrien. Elles éclatèrent toute les deux de rire.

OoOoO

Forcé de constater que Marinette avait raison. Ses anciennes habitudes révèrent au galop face à Adrien. Mais à une différence près, c'était que maintenant Marinette savait que ses sentiments était réciproque. Pendant plusieurs jours elle l'évita. Enfin c'était difficile car il était devant elle en cour et Alya et Nino c'étaient eux aussi beaucoup rapprochés. Puis le vendredi suivant Adrien vient la voir après les cours.

\- Salut Mari ! Heu… j-je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques jours. On dirais que tu m'évites. Mais heu c'est peut être juste moi, ajouta-t-il rapidement en se passant la main derrière la tête.

\- Heu… a bon, désolé alors. C-c'est que j'ai beaucoup d-de chose à penser en ce moment, répondit-elle en rougissant et en détournant les yeux.

\- Heu non, non c'est pas grave. T'inquiète pas, fit Adrien en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oh mais regardait moi comme ils sont mignons tout les deux.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent.

\- Alya, fit la jeune fille.  
\- Quoi c'est vrai. Bon je voulais juste savoir où vous en étiez des tenues.  
\- Il nous en reste deux à finir et deux à concevoir.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Alya étonnée.

\- Oui, celles d'Alix et Nino sont bientôt fini et il ne me restera que les notre à faire. Mais celles là je veux les faire moi-même.

\- Et bien vous avez du boulot. Vous devriez vous voir ce week-end ou ce soir. Il ne reste que deux semaines je vous rappelle.

\- Heu si Marinette est d'accord il n'y pas de souci pour moi, fit Adrien.

\- Heu oui bien sur. Je passe d'abord chez moi pour déposer mes affaires. On à qu'à ce retrouver chez toi.

\- D'accord à toute à l'heure alors.

Marinette partit en direction de chez elle. Adrien la suit un moment du regard avant de finir par descendre les marches.

OoOoO

La jeune fille s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la boulangerie et se retourna pour voir Adrien monter dans sa voiture. Elle entra dans la boutique bondé à cette heure de la journée en saluant rapidement ses parents.

\- Je vais chez Adrien pour finir les tenues, annonça-t-elle à sa mère.

\- Tu veux porter le goûter, lui demanda cette dernière.

\- Ah oui bonne idée mais tu vas avoir le temps ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je te prépare ça dans 5 minutes.

Marinette monta dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires sur son bureau. Elle décida de se changer, la température avait grimpé haut aujourd'hui et la jeune fille était en nage. Elle décida donc de prendre une douche et opta pour sa tenue spécial création été, qui n'était autre qu'un combi-short saumon léger à brettelles dont le décolleté était bordé de dentelles. Puis elle descendit prendre la boite de viennoiseries qu'avez préparer sa mère.

\- A tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle en partant.

OoOoO

Marinette sonna chez Adrien et Nathalie habitué à ses visites, lui ouvrit sans poser de question.

\- Bonjours mademoiselle Marinette. Adrien est dans sa chambre, lui apprit la secrétaire.

La jeune fille la remercia et monta jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme qui lui ouvrit.

\- Oh tu as apporté des choses de la boulangerie, fit Adrien les yeux brillant de gourmandise.

Quand il voulu prendre la boite ses mains se posèrent sur celle de Marinette et y restèrent. Marinette regarda ses mains et Adrien fit de même. Il avait les mains chaude et douce, constata-t-elle. Ils restèrent figé ainsi une bonne minute avant qu'Adrien ne retire ses mains en bafouillant des excuses les joues rouges. Il fit enfin entrée une Marinette aussi rouge qu'une pivoine dans sa chambre. La jeune fille alla posé le paquet sur le bureau et souffla un bon coup pour tenter de calmer son pauvre cœur qui avait, sembler t-il, envie de sortir de sa cage thoracique, avant de se retourner vers Adrien.

\- Bon on commence par quoi ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

\- Heu tu peux t'occuper de finir de coudre les strass sur le T-shirt d'Alix et je m'occupe des bandes luminescente de la tenue de Nino.

\- Ok pas de souci.

Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un coin. Adrien à son bureau et Marinette à sa machine à coudre qu'elle avait laissé là pour plus de facilité.

La tenue d'Alix se composerait d'un bandeau rouge tenue pas deux petites brettelles sur chaque épaules, par dessus il y aurait un T-shirt lâche blanc avec le motif de Ladybug fait en strass rouge et noir qui s'arrêterait au dessus du nombril. Un leggins noir entourait de bandes rouges et tenue par deux brettelles noire. Des baskets rouge et noire compléterait la tenue.

La tenue de Nino serait, elle, complètement noire avec des bandes luminescentes de toute les couleurs qui s'illumineraient quand elle seront dans le noir. Sa casquette et ses lunettes seront aussi recouvert de gel luminescent.

Après une heure de couture Marinette avec troquée ses couettes contre un chignon lâche juste tenu par un crayon. Enfin Adrien se leva en annonçant.

\- Ça y est ! J'ai fini !

\- Moi aussi, fit Marinette en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Elle se pencha sur le travail d'Adrien pour l'inspecter.

\- C'est super bien fait, constata-t-elle.

\- Merci, souffla Adrien.

\- Ça veut dire…

\- Qu'on a fini !

Ils se regardèrent et plongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Bravo Marinette. Tu viens de finir ta toute première collection, lui souffla-t-il à oreille.

\- Je n'y serais pas parvenue sans toi. Merci Adrien.

Cette simple phrase suffi à faire battre le cœur d'Adrien plus vite. Ils s'écartèrent, leur yeux se croisèrent et se happèrent. Le chignon se défit, laissant les cheveux de la jeune fille cascadé sur ses épaules. Le regard d'Adrien dévia vers la chevelure soyeuse de Marinette. Il avança sa main et entrelaça entre ses doigts une des mèches bleutés.

\- Tu es magnifique les cheveux lâché, fit-il captivé par leur douceurs pendant que ses joues prenait une adorable teinte rosé.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en s'empourprant tandis que ses yeux commencèrent à fixer les lèvres garçon.

Le jeune mannequin baisse lui aussi ses yeux vers la bouche de sa princesse. Il se rapprocha doucement. Marinette ne bougea pas. Leurs cœur s'emballèrent. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement mais sûrement. Marinette s'approcha aussi. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètre. Puis à quelques millimètre. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent. Enfin au bout d'interminables secondes, Adrien rompit la distance qui les séparaient.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant les sensations grisantes qui montaient en eux. Leurs cœurs explosèrent déversant un flots d'adrénaline dans leurs veines. Les mains de Marinette s'égarèrent dans les mèches blondes pour finirent de chaque coté de la tête du garçon.

Soudain Marinette a une sorte de flash.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle embrassait ces lèvres. Elle ont le même goût sucré, la même texture nacré que celle de… Chat Noir ! Le visage de son partenaire prend petit à petit la place de celui du mannequin.

La révélation s'impose alors à Marinette : Adrien est Chat Noir et Chat Noir est Adrien !

Marinette s'écarta brusquement rompant le baiser. Adrien la regarda interdit.

Ils sont si différent et pourtant tellement semblable, pense t-elle.

Elle bafouilla un « désolé » et s'enfuit en courant du manoir jusqu'à chez elle.

Mais comment ! Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir ?!

OoOoO

 _Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre et Adrien et Marinette ce sont enfin embrassé._

 _Comme tu peux le voir nathydemon Adrien n'a pas en à ouvrir les yeux à Marinette elle l'a fait toute seul._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je vous dit à dans deux jours pour le chapitre 12._


	12. Chapter 12

_Voici le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _: Et bien tu vas peut être avoir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;)_

 _Chicago-PFM: je pense que Marinette a légèrement disjoncté à cette révélation et qu'on son instinct lui a dit : Fuit ! XD_

 _Bubullina: et ben croit le ou non mais moi je suis en L XD_

 _Je remercie nathydemon, CecilebalckMiss, Neko Kirei, Crazy Av et ShiroAkane pour leurs reviews._

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

OoOoO

Marinette était étendu sur son lit.

\- Tikki, tu avait encore raison. Adrien et Chat Noir ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Pourtant ils sont si différents, soupira-t-elle.

\- Mais Marinette, toi aussi tu es différentes quand tu es Ladybug, fit la petite créature.

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, encore.

Marinette resta silencieuse, pensive. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait il y avait plein d'indices qui prouvait qu'Adrien était bien Chat Noir. Déjà on ne les avait jamais vu ensemble et Adrien n'avait jamais était akumatiser, ça aurait dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ensuite ils étaient tous les deux blond au yeux vert mais bon il devait bien y avoir d'autres jeunes blond aux yeux vert dans Paris. Ils étaient aussi tout les deux allergique au plumes, bien que cette allergie soit rare elle n'avait jamais fait le lien. Certe elle c'était déjà demander qui se cachait sous le masque de Chat Noir mais jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'il s'agissait d'Adrien. Elle avait déjà réfuté cette thèse lorsque Alya lui avait montré une photo d'Adrien qu'elle avait retouché en Chat Noir. Mais en fait plusieurs chose l'avait intrigué par la suite. Déjà lorsque Volpina avait enlevé Adrien, Chat Noir avait sut tout de suite que c'était une illusion. Au début elle avait été surprise mais maintenant cela s'expliquer, il était à coté d'elle. Ou quand son oncle c'était fait akumatiser toutes les personnes présente dans le palace c'était retourné contre eux, or elle n'avait pas vu Adrien. Également quand les élèves avaient été libérer d'Horrificator, elle n'avait pas vu Adrien alors qu'il avait répondu à son appel. De même avec le Chevalier Noir, Adrien était sortie de nul part en disant s'être fait transformé en chevalier mais dans ce cas comment avait-il fait pour sortir ? Et avec Horrificator, comment avait fait Chat Noir pour rentrée dans le collège alors qu'il était recouvert de bave. Pareil avec Kung Food, le Palace était alors recouvert de caramel. Tout était tellement évidant ça aurait du lui sauté au yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était poser la question de comment Chat Noir savait où était l'akumatiser. Elle se trouvait tellement pathétique d'avoir était aussi aveugle.

\- Alors tu en penses quoi qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir, demanda Tikki ce qui fit sursauté Marinette.

\- Et bien je pense que c'est… super car mon cœur n'aura plus à choisir entre Adrien et Chat Noir.

OoOoO

Deux jours passèrent durant les quelles Adrien et Marinette s'évitèrent mutuellement. L'un croyant qu'il avait été trop loin en l'embrassant. L'autre parce qu'elle ne se fessait toujours pas à l'idée que son parfait Adrien puisse être son partenaire qui fleurtait ouvertement avec son alter-ego. Alya et Nino s'en étonnèrent mais aucun de nos deux héros ne voulu parler. Mais un matin Alya reçu une alerte.

\- Un akumatiser a été repairé dans le 5ème arrondissements. J'y court tu me couvre, demanda-t-elle à Marinette alors qu'elle partait déjà en courant vers la sortie du collège.

\- Pas de souci, vas-y, lui cria la jeune fille.

Elle laissa sa meilleure amie prendre de l'avance avant de la suivre en courant. Elle alla se cacher dans le parc en face du collège.

\- Tikki c'est à nous de joué. Transforme-moi !

OoOoO

Adrien n'avait rien perdu de la scène. En voyant Alya s'exciter sur son portable puis partir et seulement quelques minutes plus tard Marinette. Il en avait déduit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était un akuma. Heureusement pour lui la sonnerie retenti.

\- J'ai oublier quelque chose dans mon casier. Commence à monter je reviens, lança le jeune héros à Nino avant de se diriger vers la salle des casier.

Quand il fut sur qu'il était seul il se transforma. Puis il alluma son GPS pour rejoindre sa Lady qui s'était visiblement arrêtée près du 5ème arrondissement.

OoOoO

Ladybug redoutait ce combat. Le premier depuis qu'elle savait que Chat Noir était Adrien. La jeune héroïne s'arrêta sur un toit et observa les alentours. La rue était envahi de plantes, au milieux de cette jungle une femme à la peau verte chercher ses ennemis des yeux. Ladybug resta caché jusqu'à l'arriver de Chat Noir. Justement elle l'entendit arrivait derrière elle, elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Alors ma Lady, qu'elle est notre ennemi aujourd'hui ?

Le cœur de Ladybug s'accéléra. Concentre toi Marinette, se sermonna t-elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Elle dit s'appeler La Fleuriste, elle peut crée des plantes et son akuma doit être caché dans la pelle car c'est par là que sorte les plantes. Pour l'instant je ne crois pas qu'elle nous est repérait, mais ça ne serait tarder, l'informa t-elle.

\- Ok, on y va ?

\- C'est partie.

Chat Noir se leva et déploya son bâton avant de se propulser au milieu de la rue.

OoOoO

Alors que la situation semblé désespérer Ladybug invoqua son LuckyCharm fessant apparaître une corde.

Chat Noir déclenche son Cataclysme et s'en servi pour libérer un accès jusqu'à l'akumatiser. Ladybug s'élança vers elle pour la ligoter mais avant qu'elle n'est pu saisir la pelle, la Fleuriste lança une tige vers Ladybug. Chat Noir s'élança vers elle et la tige qui le saisi à la place de la jeune fille. La plante le cogna contre un bâtiment et l'assomma avant de le jeter vers la Seine où il finit son vol-plané. Ladybug regarda horrifier son partenaire atterrir dans l'eau. Elle regarda la Fleuriste et se précipita vers elle. Elle lui arracha la pelle des mains avec violence et la brisa. Un akuma en sortit la jeune héroïne le captura et le purifia. Puis elle se précipita et se jeta dans le fleuve. Elle plongea en cherchant le corps de Chat Noir, elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Chaque fois elle remontait à la surface, reprenait son souffle et replongeait. Et chaque fois elle perdait un peu plus espoir de retrouver son coéquipier vivant. Enfin au bout d'interminables minutes et elle sentit sous sa main comme une algue. Sans doute la ceinture de Chat Noir, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'en saisit et le tira à elle. Elle sentit bientôt le corps de Chat Noir venir percuter le sien. Ladybug nagea jusque sous un pont et hissa le jeune héros sur la berge. Elle se pencha sur sa poitrine et écouta. Son cœur battait faiblement et ralentissait de seconde en seconde. La jeune fille paniqua, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant ! Maintenant qu'elle savait que Chat Noir était Adrien ! Maintenant que son cœur ne vacillait plus entre deux hommes ! Maintenant qu'elle était prête à rendre son amour à Chat Noir ! Maintenant qu'elle avait courage de dire son amour à Adrien ! Elle posa la tête de Chat Noir sur ses genoux et la tourna sur le coté, ensuite elle pressa ses mains sur son ventre pour lui faire recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

\- Chat Noir, Chat Noir, na m'abandonne pas, murmura-t-elle.

Les larmes commençait à lui brûler les yeux. Chat Noir se dé-transforma puis elle. De longues minutes passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne tousse et ne recrache de l'eau. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et les plongea dans ce de Marinette. Elle le pris dans ses bras.

\- Adrien tu es vivant, souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, ma Lady, je suis là, dit ce dernier d'une voix haché.

Marinette s'arrêta de pleuré et s'écarta de lui.

\- Tu viens de m'appeler «ma Lady» ?

Adrien acquiesça.

\- Mais comment sait tu que je suis Ladybug ?

\- Je t'ai vu te dé-transformer dans ta chambre. Et toi tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Oui, mon chaton. Je sais que tu es Chat Noir.

\- Tu le sait parce que je me suis dé-transformé quand tu m'a sauvé, c'est ça ?

Marinette secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Adrien la regarda étonné.

\- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Pas très longtemps, admit-elle

\- Comment l'a tu sus ?

La jeune fille rougie et détourna les yeux.

\- Comme ça, fini-t-elle par dire.

Elle releva la tête et s'approcha de lui. Et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle s'écarta rapidement. Adrien n'avait pas bouger.  
\- Tu l'as su en m'embrassant ? Mais comment es possible ?

\- Heu et bien quand tu m'as embrassé dans ta chambre j'ai revue le moment où j'avais embrassé Chat Noir pour le libérer de l'emprise du Dislocoeur, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Attend tu m'as déjà embrassait entant que Ladybug ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, mais tu ne tend souviens pas. Alors je ne t'en est jamais reparlée. T-tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Pourquoi es que je t'en voudrais. Je me suis fait embrassé par l'héroïne de Paris qui est la fille la plus génial, la plus intelligente et la plus sublime et je devrais être en colère ?

\- Tu pense vraiment tous que tu me dit ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- C'est juste que c'est le garçon le plus génial, le plus intelligent et le plus beau de tout Paris qui me dit ça à moi Marinette une jeune fille tout à fait banal, maladroite et qui n'arrive pas à enchaîner deux mots devant toi.

\- Qu'es que tu dis ? Tu viens de me dire toute une phrase sans gaffe et depuis quelles que semaines tu arrives enfin à me parler normalement et puis tu n'est pas banal puisque tu es Ladybug et que tu crées de sublime vêtements. Et puis ton côté maladroite est très mignon.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tous ça ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et rougit avant d'avouer.

\- Parce que je- je t'ai-aime.

\- C-c'est vrai ?!

Adrien hocha la tête gêné.

\- Moi aussi, lui dit Marinette en rougissant.

Adrien se pencha vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens puis il baissa son regard vers ses lèvres. Marinette était entrain de les mordiller, il se pencha et scella ses lèvres au siennes. Après quelque minutes ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.  
\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? dire-t-il en même temps

Ils se sourirent et hochèrent la tête.  
\- Par contre si on pouvait rester discret, ça serait bien. Je ne suis pas sur que notre couple passe inaperçu, ajouta Adrien.

\- Pas de souci, je n'ai trop envie que ça se sache moi aussi. Par contre on le dis juste à Alya et Nino, sinon elle va me tuer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser.

OoOoO

 _Voila nos deux tourtereaux se sont enfin dit la vérité et se sont avoués leur amour._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dit à dans deux jours pour le chapitre 13._


	13. Chapter 13 : Petit sondage

_Alors ceci n'est pas un chapitre comme vous pouvez le voir mais un sondage. En fait j'aurais besoin de votre avis en ce qui concerne la publication des chapitres 14, 15 et 16. Je vous explique, les chapitres 14 et 16 sont petits, ils font à peut près la taille du chapitre 9. Par contre le chapitre 15 fait la taille d'un chapitre normal._

 _Je voulais donc vous demandez si vous préféré que je fasse un seul chapitre de ces 3 chapitres ou alors que je publie un chapitre par jour pour ces trois chapitre._

 _Pour résumer ça fait 1 jour, 3 chapitres d'un coup ou 3 jours, 3 chapitres._

 _Voila je vous laisse donc le choix donner moi votre avis dans les reviews._


	14. Chapter 13

_Voici le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _Chicago-PFM : en fait je n'ai pas fait la réaction d'Alya et Nino, ça m'es complètement sortit de la tête XD mais je pense qu'ils sont très content de voir leurs meilleurs amis ensemble._

 _Je remercie Crazy Av, , Takamis, Bubullina, et nathydemon pour leurs reviews._

 _En ce qui concerne le petit sondage que j'ai fait hier voici les résultats:_

 _3 jours, 3 chapitres : 5 votes_

 _1 jours, 3 chapitres : 2 votesC'est moi qui décide : 2 votes_

 _Je vous annonce donc que je ferais un chapitre par jour sur trois jours. Pour ce qui veulent les chapitres en une seule fois vous pourrez aller les voir sur mon compte Wattpad._

 _Voila c'est tout. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

OoOoO

Après sa découverte Marinette avait changé la tenue d'Adrien, or il lui manquait ses mensuration. Elle pensait que Nathalie les aurait sûrement mais à la place la secrétaire l'avait envoyé à la maison de couture de Gabriel Agreste.

Elle se trouvait donc devant un bâtiment immense, moderne et épuré, comme le manoir familial. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra. L'intérieur du hall était en marbre blanc avec de colonnes noire, au fond se trouvé le bureau d'accueil derrière lequel une secrétaire pianoter sur son ordinateur. La jeune fille s'avança timidement et toussa pour attiré l'attention de la femme qui releva un regard inquisiteur vers elle.

\- Heu bonjours, je suis Marinette Dupain-Cheng, une camarade de classe d'Adrien et…

\- Il n'est pas ici si vous le chercher et non vous ne pouvez pas avoir un autographe de lui, au revoir mademoiselle, la coupa la secrétaire.

\- Heu non ce n'est pas pour ça je venais voir Louise, une couturière de m. Agreste, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi voulez vous la voir ?

\- Je voudrais les mensurations d'Adrien pour la tenue qu'il portera lors de notre projet.

\- Je ne suis même pas sur que vous êtes une camarade de , répliqua sèchement la femme.

Marinette commençait à perdre patiente.

\- Vous pouvez appelé m. Gabriel Agreste qui pourra attester que je suis bien une camarade d'Adrien et que nous avons un projet de classe qui inclus que je dois connaître ses mensurations mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit enjoué que vous le déranger pour ce genre de broutille. Donc maintenant je voudrais voir madame Louise s'il vous plaît afin que cette histoire ce termine rapidement.

La secrétaire parut prendre peur puisque qu'elle empoigna le téléphone et passa un appel pour convoquer Louise à l'accueil. Peut après une femme assez âgée vient à sa rencontre, elle portait un tablier de couture ainsi qu'un porte épingle à son poignet droit et un mètre autour du cou. Son visage bienveillant était surmonté d'un gros chignon grisonnant, ses petit yeux qui s'était illuminer d'une lueur amusé était surmonté de lunette ronde doré.

\- Bonjours, tu dois être la fameuse Marinette ? Je suis Louise enchanté.

\- Bonjours madame, oui c'est bien moi pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien ma chérie, rit la vielle femme. Alors que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Et bien notre collège organise un défilé et je suis chargé de la confection des tenues avec Adrien et il me faudrait ses mensuration pour crée la sienne, expliqua Marinette.

\- Et je peux la voir cette tenue ?

\- Heu oui bien sur, fit la jeune styliste en lui tendant son carnet.

Louise observa le croquis. Il représentait une silhouette masculine habillé d'un débardeur blanc avec par dessus une veste de biker sans manche en cuir noire, le pantalon moulant était également en cuir noir. La tenue était complété par des bottes de motard, mais un détail attira particulièrement l'attention de notre couturière.

\- Pourquoi porte t-il des lunettes ? Demanda-elle.

\- C'est pour le rendre plus mystérieux, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'Adrien à coté mystérieux ?

\- Et bien je pense qu'il y a une partie de sa personnalité qu'il n'ose pas dévoiler à tout le monde, fit Marinette en pensant à Chat Noir.

\- D'accord je vois. Bien suis moi, fit Louise en l'entraînant dans le couloir.

La couturière la guida dans l'antre de la maison de couture, Marinette n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait dans le lieu où son couturier préféré crée ses merveilleuses collections. Enfin Louise s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour la laisser passer. Marinette entra et resta bouche bée devant ce qui s'étendait devant elle.

\- C-c'est la prochaine collection, balbutia-t-elle émue au larmes.

Elle s'avança timidement vers les portant et effleura les houses d'une main tremblante.

\- C'est merveilleux, souffla-t-elle.

Louise la regardait évoluer entre les différents portant. Elle n'avait jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi passionné.

\- Tu veux en essayer une ? Lui proposa-t-elle enfin.

La jeune fille sursauta si fort qu'elle manqua de renverser un portant.

\- Hein non jamais je n'oserais portait une de ces merveilleuses création. En plus aucune ne sera à ma taille elle sont toute fait sur mesure, protesta la jeune fille.

\- Tu es sur, je peux prendre tes mesures et on voit si il y en une qui correspond, lui proposa Louise.

Marinette réfléchie un moment pesant le pour et le contre avant de finalement donner son accord. La couturière prit le mètre autour de son cou et commença à apprendre les mesures de la jeune fille qu'elle reporta sur une feuille.

\- Au fait tient voici les mensurations d'Adrien, fit-elle en tendant un morceau de papier à Marinette.

La vielle femme se dirigea ensuite vers un portant et saisie une robe blanche qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.

\- Tu peux aller te changer dans cette cabine, fit Louise en désignant un compartiment au fond de la pièce.

\- Merci, souffla Marinette en prenant délicatement la robe et en se dirigeant vers la cabine.

OoOoO

Adrien arriva à la maison de couture de son père pour les essayages en vue de la prochaine collection. Alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la pièce où été entreposer la collection il croisa Louise dans le couloir.

\- Bonjours, Louise, le salua le jeune homme. Je voulais vous voir justement. Vous avez fini la robe de Marinette ?

\- J'aurais fini si tu m'avais passé les mensurations de cette jeune fille.

\- Oh mince je l'ai avait complètement oublier, désoler. Je vais essayer de te les avoir au plus tôt.

La femme rigola devant l'air désolé du jeune homme.

\- Non c'est bon ne t'en fait pas. Je l'ai maintenant.

\- Hein, s'étonna Adrien, mais ce n'est pas possible, tu ne l'as jamais vu.

\- Si. Une jeune fille de taille moyenne, avec des couettes basses noires presque bleu et de magnifique yeux bleu. C'est bien elle n'es-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme s'empourpra à cette description, pas besoin de répondre son visage parler pour lui.

\- Elle est venue me demander tes mesures pour ta tenue de défilé, lui expliqua t-elle.

\- El-elle est là ?

\- Oui, elle est dans la salle d'essayage. Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux, ton père n'arrive que dans trois quart d'heure.

Adrien hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle indiqué par la couturière et entra.

En refermant la porte il appuya sans le faire exprès sur l'interrupteur, plongeant la pièce dans le pénombre. La pièce était éclairé seulement par les rayon qui perçais à travers les volets roulant des fenêtres.

\- Louise, c'est vous ? Fit Marinette en sortant prudemment de la cabine.

Elle se figea quand elle aperçu le jeune homme.

\- Adrien, c'est toi mais qu'es que tu fais ici ? s'étonna t-elle.

Le garçon ne répondit pas trop absorbé qu'il était à contemplé Marinette vêtue d'une robe blanche dont le haut était en soie et tenu par deux petites bretelles. La jupe faite de plusieurs couches de tulle brodé de petites perles nacré et descendant jusqu'au pied.

\- On dirait un ange, souffla-t-il.

\- T-tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda la jeune fille en baissant le regard et en se frottant le bras dans un geste gêné.

Adrien s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule tandis que l'autre relevé le menton de la jeune fille dans un geste tendre la forçant à plonger son regard océan dans ses yeux émeraude.

\- T'ai je déjà menti à part pour Chat Noir ?

Marinette sourie et se pencha vers Adrien pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Adrien ferma les yeux pour savouré se moment de pur bonheur, il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui. Marinette quand à elle passa ses bras par dessus ses épaules pour perdre ses mains dans la chevelure doré de son partenaire. D'un commun accord ils écartèrent leur lèvre et prolongèrent le baiser. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle. Marinette posa ses mains sur le torse d'Adrien et le jeune homme posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es vraiment parfaite Marinette, fit-il d'une voix haché.

\- Toi aussi tu es parfait Adrien.

\- Tu en doutais ? Rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- Je l'ai su dès le début, souffla-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je l'ai su dès le début que… _j'étais_ parfait, dit Adrien avec un sourie digne de Chat Noir.

Marinette éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu égocentrique par hasard, l'accusa t-elle un doigt pointé vers lui.

\- Moi ! Dit-il une main dramatiquement posé sur son cœur. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai une personnalité unique en plus d'avoir un physique de rêve, ma Lady.

\- Tu es incorrigible Chaton ! Répondit Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel.

OoOoO

 _Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Je dois vous dire que à la base il n'était pas prévu. En fait je me suis rendu compte que Louise n'avait pas les mensurations de Marinette pour sa robe X) il me fallait donc une excuse pour qu'elle se rende à la maison de couture. Et du coup sans que je m'en rende compte ça à fini en baiser. Mais je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas )_

 _Aller sur ceux à dans deux jours !_


	15. Chapter 14

_Voici le chapitre 14, il est court mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire tout de même._

 _nathydemon : ouais je crois que ses chevilles ont légèrement enflé ou alors c'est sa tête XD_

 _Je remercie Crazy Av, Neko Kirei, Bubullina et Chicago-PFM pour leur reviews._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)_

OoOoO

Le lendemain ils avaient une réunion pour mettre au point la mise en scène du défilé. Toute la classe c'était regroupé dans le gymnase. Alya prit la parole.

\- Bon tout d'abord il nous reste deux semaines avant le spectacle. On va faire le points sur ce qui est fait et ce qui reste à faire. Marinette et Adrien vous en êtes où des tenues ?

\- Elle sont toutes prête il ne manque plus que la celle d'Adrien et la mienne à finir, répondit la jeune styliste.

\- Super et elle seront prête à temps ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ok, je te fais confiance. Bon Chloé tu as demandé à ton père pour la scène ? interrogea Alya avec un regard dur.

\- Oui bien sur j'étais obligé je ne peut pas défilé sur scène de pacotille, fit la fille du maire avec dédain.

\- D'accord. Nino et Juleka, vous vous êtes entraîné ?

\- On est point, lui apprit Nino.

\- Super montrez nous !

\- Maintenant, s'étonna Juleka.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça pose un problème ?

\- Heu oui un peu. Je n'ai pas ma table de mixage et…

\- Tu as bien enregistré la musique quelque part, non ? Le coupa Alya.

\- O-oui sur mon portable.

\- Et bien met là sur ton enceinte et Juleka nous la chante.

\- Heu, d'accord, ça ne te t'embête pas Juleka, demanda le jeune métisse.

\- Heu non, vas-y, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Le jeune DJ sortit son portable et son enceinte. Après quelques seconde de manipulation une musique s'éleva et Juleka commença à chanter*.

Quand enfin elle se tue Marinette déclara.

\- C'est magnifique…

\- T'as vu. J'ai déjà prévu l'ordre de passage, annonça la coordinatrice. Alors Rose tu commence, tu défile jusqu'à 0'29 j'aurai bien vu de la fumée autour de toi…

\- Heu tu exagère pas un peu là ? La coupa Marinette.

\- Quoi Chloé peu toujours demandé à son père, non, fit Alya en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Heu je pense pas que ça soit possible.

\- Bon Alya continue, le relança Adrien.

\- D'accord. Alors après Rose à 0'30 c'est Juleka qui rentre en chantant puis à 1'00 tu laisse la place à Kim et Alix qui commence à dansés. A 1'29 on va aussi braqué les projecteurs sur Nino qui fait le show jusqu'à 1'42. Et là c'est Chloé qui entre en scène, tu vas jusqu'au bout de la scène et à 1'58 je rentre et toi tu remonte. A 2'11, c'est à toi Adrien, puis Marinette te rejoins à 2'42 et enfin à 2'56 tout le monde est sur scène.

\- Waou ! T'as vraiment tout prévu à la seconde près, s'exclame Rose.

\- Et ouais qu'es que tu crois, fit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil. Bon aller c'est partit pour la répet. Tout le monde en place ! Nino remet la musique !

Pendant une heure ils enchaînèrent les passages. Alix et Kim calèrent leur choré sur la musique, et Adrien apprit à tout le monde comment défilé correctement.

OoOoO

 _Voila ce chapitre est terminer, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

 _*vous pourrez trouver sur You tube la vidéo de la musique voici comment il faut procéder :_

 _\- sur la barre de recherche taper "Miraculous Ladybug Bad Boy"_

 _\- cliquer sur la 3ème vidéo (Ladybug x Chat Noir ~Bad Boy)_

 _Voila c'est tout. Sur ce je vous dit à demain pour le chapitre 16 ;)_


	16. Chapter 15

_Voici le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _nathydemon : C'est sur qu'avec Alya le mariage de Marinette et Adrien va être phénoménal XD_

 _Bubullina: il vaut mieux que ma fanfic te face rire que pleurer quand même XD_

 _Je remercie en plus Crazy Av pour sa review._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)_

OoOoO

La semaine suivante, Adrien se rendit à la maison de couture de son père, Louise l'avait prévenu que la robe de Marinette était terminer. Il entra dans la salle d'essayage où il trouva la vielle couturière.

\- Alors où est-elle ?

Louise se dirigea vers un portant où se trouvait une robe bustier qui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Le corset était d'un rose soutenue tandis que le jupon était vert pomme. La ceinture situé au niveau de la taille ainsi que les petites dentelles qui bordait le jupon étaient jaune clair. Un nœud de la même teinte que le corset ornait la ceinture du coté droit. De ce nœud partent deux rubans rose également allant jusqu'au bas de la robe.

\- Waou, fit-il ébahit, elle est magnifique.

Il avait beau l'avoir vu en dessin, la voir en vrai était encore plus impressionnant.

\- Tous le mérite revient à Marinette pas à moi, c'est elle qui a imaginer cette robe, dit Louise en riant.

Adrien la remercia tout en à la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je vais aller lui apportait tout de suite, annonça-t-il.

Louise mit la robe dans une housse et la tendis au jeune homme qui la prit avec délicatesse.

Alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, son téléphone se mit à sonner, c'était Nathalie.

\- Adrien, votre père voudrez vous voir.

Le jeune soupira avant de répondre.

\- D'accord.

Puis il monta dans la voiture qui le reconduisit chez lui.

OoOoO

Quand il arriva, son père se tenait en haut de l'escalier.

\- Qu'es que cela, lui demanda-il son regard étant devenue dur en voyant la housse que tenait son fils.

\- C'est une robe, répondit prudemment Adrien.

\- Pour qui est-elle ?

\- Pour Marinette, c'est pour la remercier.

\- Hmmm, je voie, fit Gabriel Agreste pas très convaincu. Et que font tout ces mannequins dans ta chambre ?

\- C'est les tenues pour le défilé.

\- Toute dessiné par Marinette je présume.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi toute ces questions ?

\- Je voulais m'informer des avance de votre défilé.

Adrien n'était pas du tout convaincu mais il répondit néanmoins.

\- Cela avance bien merci.

\- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Gabriel descendit les marches et se dirigea vers son bureau.

\- Adrien, Marinette a apporté un paquet pour vous. Je l'ai déposé dans votre chambre, lui annonça la secrétaire.

\- Merci Nathalie. Je vais révisé j'aimerai qu'on ne me dérange pas.

Le jeune homme monta jusqu'à sa chambre en veillant bien à refermé la porte derrière lui. Il trouva sur son lit une boite blanche. Il s'avança, posa la housse à coté et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieure il y avait une tenue et une carte.

 _« Voici ta tenue pour le défilé. Il est temps de montrer un petit aperçu de ton coté Chat Noir au reste du monde_

 _PS : Fait la coiffure de Chat Noir pour cette tenue Chaton_

 _Ta princesse ;) »_

Adrien sortit sa tenue, il partit l'essayer et comme sur les conseils de Marinette se fit la coiffure de son alter-ego.

\- Alors comment tu me trouves ? Lança-t-il à Plagg qui mangeait un camembert dans un coin de la pièce.

Le kwami releva la tête visiblement contrarier d'être dérangé pendant son repas.

\- J'aime bien ce style mauvais garçon.

\- Moi aussi, on dirait Chat Noir mais en civil.

Il s'admira quelques minutes, puis se retourna vers son kwami.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller rendre visite à ma Lady. Plagg transforme-moi !

Il prit la housse sous son bras s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

OoOoO

Marinette était tranquillement installé à son bureau à réviser, le Brevet étant dans moins d'une semaine. Elle était bloqué sur un chapitre de math quand elle entendit toquer à la fenêtre de son balcon. Attendez ! Quoi on ne pouvait pas toqué à cette fenêtre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvais faire cela.

\- Chat Noir, fit-elle en ouvrant. Personne ne t'a vu j'espère. Sinon on va se posé des questions.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, j'ai géré, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille remarqua enfin la housse que tenais le jeune héros.

\- Qu'es que c'est ?

\- Ah ah, c'est pour ça que je suis là ma Lady, répondit-il dans un sourire taquin en la lui tendant.

Marinette le remercia et ouvrit la fermeture éclair pour en sortir la tenue. Elle buga quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer.

\- M-mais c'est la robe que j'avais dessiné pour le bal ! Mais comment as tu fait ?

\- ah ah c'est un secret ?

\- Je vois…

\- J'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

\- Ah oui et c'est quoi ?

Adrien se dé-transforma, laissant ainsi voir la tenue qu'il portait, Marinette resta bouche bée devant le rendu.

\- Mais tu es sur de t'être dé-transformai, parce que tu ressemble vraiment à Chat Noir !

\- Pas trop j'espère, je n'aimerais pas que mon identité soit découvert à cause d'une tenue crée par la fille qui ne veut pas qu'on découvre nos identités.

\- Non t'inquiète, moi je fais le lien parce que je le sais et puis personne ne devinera que tu es Chat Noir tu es tellement différents du Adrien que tu laisse voir à tout le monde.

\- Il n'y que à toi que je laissa voir cette personnalité, ma Lady, fit Adrien en la prenant par la taille.

\- Mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de talent dit donc même le caractère est là. Mais sinon cette tenue te vas super bien, elle te plaît au moins ?

\- Tu parle, je l'adore.

\- Alors c'est le principal Chaton.

OoOoO

 _Voila ce chapitre ce termine, j'espère qui vous a plu._

 _Sur ce je vous dit à demain pour le chapitre 16._


	17. Chapter 16

_Voici le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _Je remerci , Crazy AV et Chicago-PFM pour leur reviews._

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

OoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard les épreuves du brevet commencèrent. Nos deux héros espéraient qu'aucun akumas ne viendraient perturber les épreuves. Le lundi matin ils passèrent l'examen de français et l'après-midi les math, l'épreuve la plus redouté par Marinette. Le lendemain matin avait lieu l'épreuve d'histoire-géo-éducation civique qui passa sans encombre. L'après-midi le petit groupe avait prévu d'aller en terrasse pour se détendre après ces deux derniers mois où ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Mais avant ça ils devaient allait voir dans quel lycée ils avaient été affecté. Ils jouèrent des coudes pour arriver jusqu'au tableau et Marinette chercha fébrilement son nom. Quand enfin elle le trouva, elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour savoir si elle avait bien lu. Non elle n'avait pas rêvé elle était bien dans le lycée qu'elle voulait qui plus es le même qu'Adrien. Marinette se tourna vers Alya qui avait elle aussi était accepter dans le lycée de son choix. Elles hurlèrent de joie en sautant comme des petites folles. Marinette couru vers Adrien et lui sauta dans les bras en lui criant la bonne nouvelle. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que des lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Adrien s'écarta à contre cœur d'elle:

\- Je suis sur qu'on vas passer une super année tout les deux.

\- Ça j'en suis sur et certaine, fit elle en souriant.

Marinette se tourna vers Alya pour lui demander si on pouvait aller au café mais cette dernière était occupé à… embrasser Nino. Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, ils savaient bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre ces deux là allaient finir par ce mettre ensemble.

OoOoO

\- Alors depuis quand tu sort avec Nino, demanda Marinette fébrile dès que les garçons étaient entrés dans le café pour passer la commende.

\- Depuis une heure, avoua Alya.

\- Ah aussi je me disais. Tu me l'aurais dit sinon.

\- Ben oui qu'es que tu crois entre meilleures amies.

\- Alors raconte, comme vous êtes arrivé à vous embrasser ?

\- Ben en fait c'est très simple, j'étais tellement contente d'intégrer mon lycée que j'ai couru vers Nino et sans réfléchir je l'ai embrasser, déclara Alya un peu honteuse.

\- Non c'est pas vrai, tu sais que des fois t'es pire que moi, fit Marinette hilare.

\- Oui mais moi au moins je suis directe.

Les garçons avez à peine passer la porte qu'Adrien questionna son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Alya.

\- Tu sais quoi, répondit le jeune métisse, moi non plus.

Adrien se retourna vers Nino et le regarda avec une tête ahuri.

\- Quoi ! Comment ça « moi non plus » ?

\- Ben en fait j'ai pas trop comprit ce qui c'est passer. J'étais tranquille entrain d'attendre, tu vois et là y a Alya qui se précipite vers moi, qui se jette littéralement sur moi et m'embrasse. Alors moi tu vois au début j'étais surprit mais je lui est quand même rendu. Donc je pense que depuis on sort ensemble.

Adrien regardait son ami, son histoire était assez atypique.

\- Woua Nino ton histoire est à la fois simple et complexe.

\- Ça tu peux le dire mec.

Après que le petit groupe se soit réunis ils discutèrent tout l'après-midi de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Ce qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle était exceptionnelle et ceux pour chacun d'eux. Nino avait rencontré son meilleur ami et avait fait ses début entant que DJ de plus c'était de loin sa meilleure année en ce qui concernait son travail scolaire. Pour Alya, elle qui pensait au début ce faire quelque amis avait découvert des perles rares, en particulier Marinette, elle avait aussi fait ses début dans le journalisme ce qui l'avait fait remarqué. Pour Marinette et Adrien cette année avait été plus que spécial, ils étaient devenus les deux justiciers que Paris acclamait, ils avaient trouvé leurs meilleurs amis et leur âme sœur. Pour Adrien c'était sa première année de cour pour laquelle il s'était battu, il avait aussi découvert le monde extérieur loin de sa cage doré. Pour Marinette c'était l'année où elle avait prit confiance en elle grâce à Alya, elle avait réussi à tenir tête à Chloé, à devenir délégué et à monter sa première collection.

Oui cette année avait été un nouveau point de départ pour tous, et jamais ils n'oublieraient cette année et tous ce qu'elle avait apporté.

OoOoO

 _Voila ce chapitre est_ _fini, j'espère qu'il_ _vous a plu._

 _Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer qu'il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres à cette fanfiction, j'en suis moi même très triste car c'est ma toute première (même si c'est la deuxième que je publie)._

 _Mais je vais vous faire une fleur car je posterai demain l'avant-dernier chapitre et dimanche le dernier chapitre (j'aime bien les truc carré, fin de la semaine, fin de la fic)_

 _Je vous dit donc à demain pour l'avant-dernier chapitre._


	18. Chapter 17

_Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. En tout cas pour moi c'est un des chapitre le plus important de l'histoire._

 _Je remercie Bubullina, Crazy Av, et nathydemon pour leur reviews._

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

OoOoO

Le jour J était enfin arriver. C'était le jour du défilé. Toutes les tenues étaient fin prête, la choré d'Alix et Kim était au point, la musique aussi et Max avait fait du super boulot avec les lumières. En fin d'après-midi ils s'étaient tous regroupé dans la loge qui leurs avait été attribué et qui consister en fait à un préfabriqué. Ils l'avaient partagé en trois parties, la plus grande accueillait le maquillage et les miroir, les deux autres plus petites étaient les cabine avec les tenues. Ils commencèrent à se préparer aidé par Marinette et Adrien qui ne voulaient se changer qu'au dernier moment. Marinette s'occuper des tenues, pour faire les dernière retouche nécessaire, et Adrien du maquillage, puisqu'il avait une certaine expérience dans ce domaine. Chacun avaient choisi de gardé sa coiffure habituel hormis Chloé qui s'était mit les cheveux sur le coté et Juleka qui s'était faite une queue de cheval haute tout en laissant sa frange. Au bout de deux heures tout le monde fut près et on les appela bientôt pour la répétition général. Ils avaient la salle pour eux pendant dix minutes, tous ce passa très bien et il n'eut aucun accrochage. Ils retournèrent ensuite chercher des capes pour être dans le public sans pour autant dévoiler les créations de Marinette. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle où le public commencé déjà à affluer.

OoOoO

Marinette et Adrien qui étaient resté dans la loge commencèrent à se préparer. Pendant que Marinette se changeait Adrien se coiffait aidé par Tikki. Puis ils échangèrent, Marinette se fit un chignon lâche en laissant quelques mèche encadrer son visage. Adrien sortit de la sortit de la cabine et s'arrêta net en voyant Marinette entrain de sa maquiller dans le reflet du miroir. Elle portait une robe bustier rouge marqué à la taille par une ceinture rose et d'où partait des bandes de tissus rouge et rose alternées qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux.

\- Tu es magnifique, lâcha le jeune homme dans un souffle tout en s'approchant.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune styliste. Elle tremblait, constat-il. Il chercha son regard dans le miroir.

\- Qu'es qui ne va pas ? Demanda t-il.

\- T-tu crois que le défilé va bien se passer, que les gens vont aimé mes créations, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. Les répétitions se sont bien passées et tout le monde va aimé tes création, le rassura Adrien.

Elle se retourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur son torse.

\- Tu en es sur ?

\- J'en suis persuadé.

Il se pencha vers elle, au moment où leurs lèvre aller se rencontrer Alya fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Ça va commencer, dépêchaient vous, leur annonça-t-elle.

Elle se stoppa quand elle vit la tenue d'Adrien.

\- Woua on dirait Chat Noir tu as fait du beau travail Mari et ta robe elle est juste magnifique.

Adrien fit une moue dépité et Marinette s'écarta en riant.

\- Merci Alya, on arrive.

Ils enfilèrent leur cape et sortirent rejoindre les autres.

OoOoO

Ils arrivèrent devant la scène où le spectacle avait déjà commencer. Chloé avait obtenue qu'ils passent à la fin, son argument ? Le meilleur pour la fin, bien sur ! Tous étaient stressés mais ils l'oublièrent bien vite en ne pensant qu'a passer un bon moment tous ensemble. Cette aventure les avez rapproché et tous savez avec certitude que les épreuves qu'ils avaient affronté durant l'année les avez soudé et qu'ils ne perdraient jamais contact avec la classe, et ceux pour la vie.

Après une heure trente de spectacle il restait deux numéros avant le leur, ils décidèrent donc de partir à la loge pour peaufiner les derniers détails. On refit quelques maquillages et coiffures et tous enlevèrent leurs capes. Quand Adrien enleva la sienne tout le monde resta de marbre devant sa tenue.

\- Et bien, fit Nino, je ne pensais pas que tu puisse t'habiller si rebelle.

\- Il faut remercier Mari c'est elle qui a eu cette idée.

Max ouvrit la porte de la loge et leurs annonça que ça allait être à eux. Tous le onde se dirigea sous la scène où le groupe avant eux avait bientôt fini son numéro et Max partit s'installer à la régie. Le numéro se termina bientôt et le groupe sortit de scène sous les acclamations du public.

La salle se fit noire, on installa les platines de Nino qui partit s'installer sur la scène et on passa un micro à Juleka. Le silence se fit bientôt dans la salle. Le défilé pouvait commencer.

La musique s'éleva, Juleka commença à chanter et Rose sortit doucement du dessous de la scène. Elle s'avança doucement sur le podium en saluant et en envoyant des baisés à la foule. Puis le rythme s'accéléra et Juleka sortit. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille timide et réservé que tout le monde connaissait, non c'était une adolescente confiante avec un regard fier et déterminer qui s'avançait en chantant sur la scène. Elle resta cette fille jusqu'à ce que Kim et Alix face leur entrée arrivé au bout du podium ils se mirent à danser encouragé par les acclamations du public. Les lumières se braquèrent bientôt sur Nino qui était resté dans l'ombre et qui commença a faire le show avec ses platines. Alix et Kim descendirent de scène quand le rythme ralentit et Nino revient dans l'ombre même si l'on voyait toujours les bandes luminescentes cousues sur son costume bouger au grès de ses mouvements. Chloé sortit et s'avança sur la scène d'une démarche royal, arriver au bout du podium elle tourna lentement sur elle même puis le rythme s'accéléra soudainement et elle repartit en bougeant les hanches tandis qu'Alya arrivait sur scène portable en mains pour filmer la foule euphorique. Quand la jeune métisse fut de retour Adrien sortit et s'avança sur le podium d'une démarche féline semblable à Chat Noir. Arrivé au bout il retira ses lunettes et redevient en une fraction de seconde Adrien Agreste et il repartit de sa démarche normal. Le rythme s'accéléra et Marinette apparue extrêmement stresser, pour se rassuré elle se mit dans la peau de Ladybug. Elle s'avança d'une démarche légère et rapide un sourire éclatant au lèvres. Quand elle revient près de l'ouverture toute la classe était monté sur scène et ils s'avancèrent ensemble sur le podium avant de revenir se placer autour de Nino pile au moment où la musique s'arrêtait.

Le silence se fit, toute la classe retient sa respiration. Et soudain la salle explosa partout on crier. Marinette fondit en larmes et Adrien la prit par les épaules bientôt rejoins partout la classe qui l'entoura. Alya prit le micro des mains de Juleka et se mit à parler.

\- Alors comme nous sommes les derniers je vais vous présentez tout le monde. Tout d'abord nous avons Max à la lumière, dit-elle en désignant la régie, et Nino au platines, notre chanteuse Juleka. En tant que mannequin Rose, Kim et Alix et Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire de Paris. Vous aurez sans aucun doute reconnue le très célèbre Adrien Agreste.

A ce nom une clameur s'éleva de la foule.

\- Ah je crois que tu as des fans dans le public. Et enfin ces fabuleuses tenue ont été crée par Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la futur étoile de la mode.

Marinette lui prit les micro des mains.

\- Quand à moi je vous présente Alya Césaire, la gérante du Ladyblog et qui a coordonné et chorégraphier ce défilé. Et qui je pense exagère quelque peu en ce qui concerne ma futur carrière.

A ce moment là Adrien lui prit le micro des mains.

\- Non Marinette, Alya a raison. Tu es une jeune fille très talentueuse et tu as grand avenir dans l'univers de la mode qui t'attend.

Il rend le micro à Alya et se tourne vers Marinette qui le regardait les lèvres légèrement entre ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. A cet instant, le monde s'arrêta autour d'Adrien. Il n'y avait plus que les yeux bleu de Marinette et ses lèvres terriblement attirante. Sans réfléchir au conséquence, au fait que des centaines d'ado les regardaient, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Marinette et l'attira à lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, elle aussi hypnotisé par le regard d'Adrien. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent, sa langue vient chercher celle de Marinette, elles s'enlacèrent. Son corps prit feu quand il constata que sa Lady répondait à son baiser passionné. Les lèvres de Marinette étaient chaude et douce, elles avaient le goût sucrés des larmes qu'elle avait versé plutôt. Ses poumons lui criaient de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle mais il continua à embrasser Marinette.

Elle ne rêvait pas, Adrien était bien entrain de l'embrasser devant des centaines de personnes. ADRIEN EST ENTRAIN DE L'EMBRASSER DEVANT DES CENTAINES DE PERSONNES ! OMG ! Il faudrait qu'elle rompe le baiser mais il était trop agréable pour qu'elle s'y résoudre. Ses derniers lambeaux de raison furent balayé quand elle sentit la langue d'Adrien venir taquiner la sienne. A ce moment là elle s'abandonna complètement à l'étreinte d'Adrien. Au bout d'un moment le souffle vient à lui manquer cruellement, elle était bord de l'asphyxie, et ce fut à contre cœur qu'elle s'écarta et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Marinette venait d'interrompre le baiser et le regardait des ses magnifiques saphirs. Elle se tourna vers le public et Adrien constata soudain que des murmures intrigué parcouraient le foule et que de nombreux portables étaient dirigé vers eux. Adrien ne préféra pas penser au conséquence, il prit la main de Marinette et quitta la scène.

OoOoO

 _Voila c'est enfin_ _le défilé, j'espère qu'il est bien écrit. Il faut que je vous avoue que je me sentait un peu bizarre quand je l'ai récrit car je savais que la fin était imminente._

 _Alors je dois vous prévenir que pour le dernier chapitre je ne mettrait aucune note en bas car je compte faire une note d'auteur et en haut je pense que je mettrait pas grand chose non plus pour vous laissez profiter de ce chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous répondrait tout de même dans la note d'auteur. Je dois aussi vous dire que pour ce qui ont une tendance à la nostalgie le prochain chapitre risque de vous faire pleuré, car moi même qui est cette tendance j'étais très émue en le récrivant. Voila c'était juste pour vous prévenir._

 _Sur ce à demain pour le dernier chapitre. :')_


	19. Chapter 18

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Très bonne lecture_

Le lendemain avait lieu le bal, Marinette et Alya avaient prévu de se préparer ensemble. C'est ainsi que vers 17h Alya arriva chez Marinette.

\- Alors tu as ta robe ? Demanda la jeune journaliste en montant les marches.

\- Ouais tu vas voir, fit elle avec un clein.

La jeune fille alla chercher sa robe bien ranger dans son placard, elle abaissa la fermeture Eclair et sortit la robe.

\- Elle est magnifique ! C'est toi qui l'a faite ?

\- Non, enfin je l'ai imaginé mais Adrien a réussi à récupérer le croquis et la fait faire. Puis il me l'a offert.

\- Mais c'est trop mignon ! Bon enfile la, je veux voir de quoi tu as l'air avec.

Marinette se dirigea en gloussant dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Alya déballait sa propre robe.

\- Alors, comment tu me trouves ? Demanda Marinette en sortant.

\- Waou, tu es magnifique ma belle, souffla Alya. Et moi, fit elle en tournant sur elle même.

La jeune styliste observa la robe à manche courte en dentelle orange et qui moulait les courbes de sa meilleure amie, elle s'arrêtait au juste au dessus des genoux et avait un décolleté dans le dos.

\- Si avec ça Nino va voir ailleurs je sais pas ce qui lui faut.

\- Ne dit pas de malheur, répondit en riant la jeune métisse. Bon passons à la suite, fit Alya en se dirigeant vers la coiffeuse de Marinette pour attraper une brosse et un peigne. Alors tu veux quoi comme coiffure ?

\- Je pense que je vais laisser mes cheveux lâcher il paraît que ça me vas bien.

\- Mmm laisse moi deviner, c'est Adrien qui a dit ça, fit Alya avec un regard au coin.

\- Non pas du tout, répliqua ironiquement Marinette.

OoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, après qu'elle se soit coiffé, maquiller et fait les ongles, nos deux amies descendirent dans le salon où les attendait Sabine appareil photo en main.

\- Aller venez les filles que je vous prennent en photo.

Marinette et Alya prirent la pose tantôt sérieuse, tantôt avec des grimace pour finir par une pose tout ce qu'il y a de plus glamour.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, fit Sabine en riant.

Les deux filles saluèrent la femme avant de partir pour le collège.

Alors qu'elles venaient de traverser, Marinette s'arrêta.

\- Oh non j'ai oublier mon sac, attend moi là, je reviens ! Fit elle en se précipitant dans l'appartement.

\- Vas y je t'attendrais devant l'entrée.

Elle commença à monter les marches et arriver en haut elle vit au loin la limousine d'un jeune homme qui arrivait. Tout en souriant elle entra dans le collège.

OoOoO

La voiture d'Adrien se gara devant le parvis du collège et le jeune homme en sortit vêtu d'une chemise bleu ciel et d'un pantalon blanc. Au même moment Marinette aller entré dans la cour.

\- Marinette, l'interpella t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna et son visage s'illumina au moment où elle croisa le regard du jeune homme. Elle descendit les marches lentement pour pas tomber. Adrien resta bouche bée devant la beauté de Marinette. Il se serait cru dans un conte de fée entrain d'observé sa Princesse qui rejoignait son Chaton. Ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, ses yeux mit en valeur par du far à paupière, son regard souligner par de l'eye-liner, ses cils allongés par du mascara et enfin ses lèvres magnifiquement dessinées et terriblement attirante grâce au rouge à lèvres écarlate qui les habillait. Il avait très envie de l'embrasser mais il se contenta d'un chaste baiser avant de prendre sa main et d'entrelacer leurs doigts ses yeux foret plonger dans ceux outremer de Marinette. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cour, le regard des autres braqué sur eux. Mais il n'y firent pas attention trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux. Alya et Nino vinrent à leurs rencontre brisant la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Arrêtez de vous manger des yeux où vous n'aurez plus de place pour les mets de la boutique de Mari, fit en riant Alya.

Nos deux tourtereaux s'empourprèrent avant de détourner le regard.

\- Allez venaient on va danser, lança Nino. Tout le monde est déjà là.

En effet sur la piste de danse ils retrouvèrent tout leur camarade.

Durant toute la soirée ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Marinette et Alya dansaient avec Rose, Juleka, Mylène, Yvan et le prince Ali venue tout spécialement, Alix et Kim se défiaient du regard, Nino était aller joué au DJ avec Max et Adrien essayait avec l'aide de Sabrina d'entraîner Chloé sur la piste de danse. Aucun ne vit le temps passer, puis enfin vient le slow. Yvan invita Mylène, Sabrina dansa avec Max, au plus grand étonnement de tous Alix invita Kim, Juleka se fit inviter par Nathaniel et le Prince Ali proposa à Rose de danser avec lui. Même Chloé se fit inviter par un jeune homme à la chevelure marron et au yeux orange. Nino invita bien évidement Alya. Enfin Adrien s'approcha de Marinette :

\- Es-qu'une Princesse accepterait de danser avec un chat ?

\- Je ne peux refuser Chaton.

Adrien agrippa la taille de Marinette tandis que celle-ci passait ses main autour de son cou et ils se mirent à danser doucement, un sourire au lèvres et des saphirs perdu dans des émeraudes.

Le slow prit fin trop tôt à leurs goûts, car la fin du slow ne signifiait pas seulement la fin d'une danse mais aussi la fin du bal et encore pire la fin d'une année scolaire formidable. Chacun aller se séparer, poursuivre sa route. Bien sur on se reverrait mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Toute la classe se retrouva sur les escaliers en regardant le collège où ils avaient passer quatre ans pour certain seulement un an pour d'autres. Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'oublieraient pas, les mauvais moment comme les meilleurs, car chacun de ces moment avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Rose se jeta dans les bras de Mylène en pleure, elle fut bientôt rejointe par Yvan, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien enfin bref toute la classe même Chloé pour un câlin collectif où se mêlé rire et pleure. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un temps interminable en se promettant de garder contact. Es-ce qu'ils le ferraient vraiment, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Nos quatre jeunes préférés furent ceux qui se séparèrent en derniers, Nino raccompagna Alya en fessant un dernier salue à nos deux tourtereaux qui restèrent près de l'entré. Alors que les deux métisses tournaient au coin de la rue il se mit à pleuvoir. Marinette leva les yeux vers le ciel et Adrien l'imita. Tellement de chose c'était passer depuis ce jour là où Adrien lui avait passé son parapluie, son premier jour. Marinette entendis reniflait à coté d'elle, elle se tourna vers le bruit et constata qu'Adrien pleurait.

\- Ça va Chaton, s'inquiéta t-elle.

\- Oui c'est juste que… c'est trop d'émotion pour moi.

\- Oooo Adrien… vient là, Marinette le prit dans ses bras, ça va aller. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Adrien hocha la tête contre son épaule. Enfin calmer le jeune homme chuchota à son oreille.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentré. Ça te dis qu'on aille dans un endroit plus… intime.

Marinette s'écarta de lui et le regarda étonné. Adrien se tourna et désigna la Tour Eiffel d'un mouvement de tête. Elle sourie amusé et ensemble ils dirent :

\- Plagg/Tikki transforme-moi !

OoOoO

On vit ce soir là en haut de la Tour Eiffel deux silhouettes qui s'embrassaient tendrement. L'une blonde rappelant les étoiles, l'autre bleue semblable à la nuit qui les entouraient.


	20. Note de l'auteur et remerciment

Date d'écriture

Rédaction papier : 21/11/2016 - 06/02/2017

Réécriture sur l'ordi : 19/12/2016 - 09/08/2017 (oui c'est long mais durant l'année scolaire je n'ai pas eu le temps ou la flemme au choix XD de recopier)

Publication : 16/07/2017 - 13/08/2017

Alors voila c'est la fin de cette fanfic qui a occupé tout mon année, c'est également la première que j'écris. J'ai grandement hésité à la publier car j'avais peur des critiques et comment aller être accueilli mon œuvre mais au final et ben ça à marcher.

Heu qu'es que je peux dire d'autre ben je prévoit sans doute une suite, j'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre, en fait j'ai le début et la fin en tête mais pas le milieux XD donc j'attend d'être inspiré pour l'écrire. Surtout qu'en ce moment je suis sur d'autres fanfictions que j'envisage de publier. Ouais car une fois lancé on s'arrête plus XD

Je vais maintenant passer au remercîment. Alors merci à mes amis, qui m'ont supporté, surtout toi Victoria j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop soulé car c'est principalement avec toi que je discute de Miraculous étant la seul autre fan de ma classe et de mon lycée (à ma connaissance), surtout qu'une fois lancé ont m'arrête plus XD. Merci à ma mère et à Ynès qui m'ont encouragé a publier (je pense que vous pouvez les remercier). Je remercie également Pauline qui m'as redessiné mes tenues, et qui elle aussi m'a écouté divagué pendant des heures XD. Et enfin un grand merci ben à mes lecteurs pour m'avoir lu et commenter, notamment , ShiroAkane, Crazy Av, Bullina, nathydemon, Cicago-PFM.

Voila c'est tout j'espère ben que cette histoire vous à plu et que vous aimerez également mes prochains écrit.


End file.
